


The End of Time

by RieWiggles



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: The Elementalists, The Elementalists
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieWiggles/pseuds/RieWiggles
Summary: Post-Penderghast.Phoebe Gallows is anxious to meet Beckett's parents, and is unaware that he intends to propose to her. Turns out that impressing potential in-laws is the least of her worries, as she's given big news, and gains the attention of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Pend Pals have to choose the lesser of two evils in order to save all dimensions, with the aid of an unexpected ally.





	1. Train Ride

Penderghast was one of the least normal places in Phoebe’s eyes… but at the same time, it was as normal as she could describe it. The Spring breeze washed through her golden locks, her amber irises scanning the man who stood before her, with a loving gaze. Beckett was her protector, her lover, hell, he was everything to her. His brunette locks barely moved with the wind, but his grey irises scanned her figure with anxiety. His thick fingers dug into his cerulean blazer, his buttoned shirt underneath somewhat undone. Next to his beige slacks and dark dress shoes was a large suitcase. Next to Phoebe’s grey, knit  leg warmers was hers.

“Are you sure you want me to come with you?” she asked, nervously.

“I assume it’s the right time for you to meet them,” he reassured her, with a smooth, British accent.

The Sun-attuned grasped her buttoned flower-print blouse. It was tucked into her blue jeans. Due to the overwhelming anxiety, she began to sweat. Phoebe bent forward, grabbing her suitcase. “I figured Katrina would be on time,” she said, as Beckett inspected his watch. She then spotted his sister, a tall, brunette figure, approach them.

“I apologize for my tardiness,” the nicely-dressed attuned recalled. “I had a runaround with Dean Swan in regard to the upcoming school year.”

She gave a small, awkward pause, before exclaiming excitedly, “Shall we?”

* * *

 

“I’m so excited that you’re coming with me to my conference in Paris!” Katrina called excitedly, as she placed her suitcase into the train car. The room was small, but cozy. Phoebe placed hers next to the bottom bunk, before plopping backwards. Beckett placed his next to the table that Katrina stood, before making a spot next to his lover. The brunette young woman began to ramble about the Paris trip, how she was very nervous but confident over the fact that her brother and his girlfriend would be joining her.

“Mother and father will be so overjoyed to see us! They have the whole day planned ahead of us once we get to Paris! And the gala! I am so stoked for this upcoming gala!”

“I just hope it doesn’t involve a lot of food,” Phoebe responded, nauseated over the movement of the train. Beckett placed his hand on top of her forehead.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it’s highly probable that Mother and Father are a little enthusiastic for their sweets.”

The blond groaned, before crawling up to the pillow. She buried her face inside, before groaning again. She felt comforting hands trickle up and down her back, in a mild but reassuring rub. Katrina gleefully left the room, leaving the duo in a state of anxiety.

“How are you feeling?” the blond asked, from under the pillow.

Beckett paused, before looking down.

“I’m just as anxious. I feel like the world has its eyes on me right now and I’m just putting on a show.”

Phoebe pat the side of the bunkbed closest to the wall.

“Here,” she urged. Beckett obliged, crawling to the other side, before wrapping his right arm around the blond. His left arm slid under the pillow.

“At least it’s just us… not that I mind if everyone came, but it would have been worse for me say I introduced you, specifically, to my parents with our friends looking about.”

Phoebe grunted in agreement, snuggling the arm that was under her. She yawned before dozing off.

* * *

“We’re here! I can’t believe it!”

Katrina looked like she was going to explode. Paris was absolutely crowded, with people bumping into the three, their eyes keeping forward. Beckett held Phoebe’s hand tight. Their suitcases swayed with the movement.

“Our parents have an apartment here in the city, I’ve lived in it for awhile when I went to de Cordon Bleu!”

She soon entered a nice, historical building, before sighing heavily. Phoebe was twice as lost as Beckett.

“Up the stairs, shall we?”

Once she opened the door to the apartment, Katrina quickly placed the suitcase next to the window, before opening it. It was a rather dusty room. “It’s a three bedroom apartment, so we all have our privacy.” She then opened the cupboards in the kitchen, before frowning. Phoebe took a seat on the couch. Beckett took both suitcases and made his way towards one of the bedrooms.

“I’ll go pick up some fresh produce to create a wonderful dinner! Would you like to come with, Phoebe?”

The blond perked up from the top of the couch. She smiled. The girls soon left the apartment.

* * *

 

“This is so exciting! I know our parents will be delighted with your company!”

Katrina skimmed the fresh produce set on display at the market. She collected some apples, before placing them into the bag that Phoebe had in her hands. The bag was slowly filling up, becoming heavier and more tedious to walk around with. On the corner of Phoebe’s eye, who seemed impatient, she spotted a familiar figure.

“Atlas?” Phoebe immediately dropped the bag, causing Katrina to quickly pick it back up. A white-haired young woman was impatiently stomping to the blond, her face scowled.

“You never told me you were going to Paris!” she said, obviously upset.

“I didn’t mean to worry you! I just... “ she paused. Atlas crossed her arms, tapping her right toe.

“I’m meeting Beckett’s parents and I’m nervous. I just didn’t want to tell you.”

“You could have left a note!” Behind Atlas was a brunette woman with darker skin. Her smile was contagious.

“I’m sorry, Shreya! I didn’t mean to worry you!” Phoebe ran up and gave her dear friend a hug. The twin next to them scoffed.

“Is it just you two?” the Sun-Att asked.

“Griffin and Zeph are on the other side looking for you! Atlas blew a gasket!”

Atlas’ face turned beet red, her grimace turning into a pout.

Phoebe sighed. She crossed her arms, before nudging her twin sister on the arm.

“I’m sorry, Atlas. I just wanted to meet his parents without it being so… overwhelming.”

Among their talk, Katrina stood cheerfully with the bag equipped and filled to the handles. Her smile was contagious, warming the hearts of those around her. Sherya excitedly wrapped her arms around the professor, with glistening eyes.

“Professor Harrington! It’s so good to see you!”

“Likewise! I suspect that the Pend Pals are all here, am I correct?”

Out from the distance approached two other figures. Griffin, his tall, broad figure being easily spotted, and Zephyr, who was much shorter, but with clothing that differentiates him from other patrons.

“Phoebe! You left us unannounced! We were worried about you!”

Phoebe instantly felt anxious. She was somewhat hoping that the Pend Pals wouldn’t chase her all the way to Paris to cheer her on making an impression to what she was told, were “extremely excessive personalities.”

Phoebe skimmed around before a small question had everyone stumped.

“Where’s Aster?”

“Aster? Aster who?”

She looked impatient.

“Is she blending with everyone here?”

Behind Shreya came a small, brunette figure. She looked the same, without the green skin, and the wooded hair.

“I’m deeply sorry for intruding. Yes, I am here.”

Phoebe jumped into the Wood nymph’s arms, with a small laugh.

“Magick has some wonderful illusions! You definitely pass for human!”

“Thank you! I was given a mask to cover my true form, because humans would assume that I was simply wearing a costume.”

The group all gathered for a hug. When the idea of Beckett hit everyone, they all scattered and made their way back to the apartment.

* * *

 

“All aboard the Pend train!” Phoebe shouted as the group piled into the apartment. Beckett was instantly nervous and astonished. The group, minus Atlas, piled in for a hug. The group began to lounge, having some drinks, reminiscing, and even making potions that resulted to heightened imaginations. Everyone’s mind was put to slight ease, savor Phoebe, who was still an anxious mess over the fact that her possible future in-laws would possibly not approve of her.

The next morning, Phoebe searched her suitcase, becoming frustrated that she didn’t bring an outfit that she would be proud of. Katrina stepped in, as Beckett still remained asleep in the large king-sized bed.

“Are you getting ready this early?”

“I apologize,” Phoebe said, pleadingly. “I’m just so anxious about this. I feel like my stomach is going to explode.”

“Believe me, Darling, I know the feeling,” the professor said, before closing the suitcase.

“But what always helps me is shopping. If you’re so worried, maybe a fresh pair of clothing may ease your concerns.”

Phoebe nodded. She put her brown boots on, tightening the laces, before standing firm and tall.

“Let’s go find the perfect outfit!”

As the two ladies made their way around the living area, Phoebe nudged Shreya. She perked up, her lips curving to a smile. She knew it what time it was.

* * *

 

The Sun-Attuned’s fingers slithered through the lace gowns in the finest boutique in Paris. The hems were strongly sewed. The colors glistened. The blond was not very decisive of the garments that lay on display, although her abdomen still growled with anticipation. Katrina soon approached her with a gown, with a full smile protruding her cheeks.

“Try this one on! It looks more your style!”

Phoebe looked to Shreya, who whistled at the fine work of the lace. It was an off-the-shoulder but modest dress, with a bright, pale pink lace on the top, a white skirt, and a gold sash. The skirt was soft as silk, the lace sleeves as delicate as Phoebe’s figure. She made her way to the dressing room, quickly wrapping the gown around her body. The mirror reflected a Goddess, or so she thought to herself, as the blond wrapped her fingers around her wavy locks. Her amber irises glowed fire as the gown brought color out of her eyes. While the slit on her skirt moved all the way up to her hips, she didn’t quite mind, and regardless, loved the elegance of the gown. Phoebe made her way out to show her two friends, and both jaws dropped. Katrina squealed, before hugging the Sun-Att.

“Beckett is going to love this!” she exclaimed, excitedly!

* * *

 

Once back at the Paris apartment, the rest of the Pend Pals decided to explore Paris for themselves. Phoebe sat at the courtyard, picking flowers for her crown. As she became lost and zoned into the core of her being, she began to glow. She stroked a lilly, before placing it into her bouquet. The Sun-Att soon made her way back up the stairs, to the third floor, as passerby stared at her with awe. She waved, albeit nervously. Once Phoebe opened the apartment door, Beckett dropped his fork, along with the recently-cooked steak that stuck to it.

“You’re glowing!” he gasped.

“Hm?” Phoebe then noticed her tan skin emit a bright, orange aura. She smiled, before skipping up to the astonished Attuned.

“I’m sorry! I was just getting ready to make my flower crown for tonight! I’ll be at work for awhile, if you’d like to meet up with everyone!”

“Are you not acknowledging that you’re glowing?”

Phoebe chuckled. Beckett pouted, before grabbing her hand.

“I hope no one saw.”

Her smile dropped to a grimace.

“A few people did. Is that bad?”

Beckett soon got up from his chair. He sighed. He placed a hand onto her bare shoulder, as it scraped her skin until he was far beyond reach. He made his way to the bedroom.

“We have to be careful in places like this. Some people cannot handle the existence of magick.”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal for me to  _ glow. _ ” she said, almost condescendingly.

“It’s more than you realize. Why do you think Aster has to have a disguise?”

Beckett slid the door to the room shut. Phoebe shrugged, before getting to work on her crown. She twisted the stems accordingly, before reaching for the scissors and twine she had bought during her dress hunt. She tied each connecting step with the twine, but small enough to be tight and unnoticeable. She arranged her crown with lilies, daisies, and a sunflower. Once put together, Phoebe placed the crown around her head, before checking her reflection out in the restroom mirror. With a smile, she began to undo the two braids that she originally donned. Instead of resting the top of her long, wavy hair around her skull, her whole mane flowed to her buttocks. She then began to braid smaller, tighter braids where the looser original style was, before she wrapped the rest of her hair into a bun. The braids complimented the style, looking like they control the structure of it. The crown blended with her hair, complimenting her Goddess appearance. Phoebe then began to change into her gown, before sprucing her getup for last minute touches. Beckett emerged from the bedroom, donned in a blue pinstripe suit. His jaw dropped at the gorgeous Sun-Att who stood before him. She smiled, her innocent dimples making his heart skip a beat.

“Phoebe-” he choked, before she crossed her arms.

“I know, I look stunning! Let’s go! We have to meet with Katrina in twenty minutes!”

Beckett’s legs felt like noodles. Phoebe grabbed her pink faux-leather purse, that had a white lace covering the buttoned opening. She pushed him out the door, still as anxious as ever for the upcoming meet. Her gut began to churn, to which, she looked back into the apartment, before making her way out. Something didn't feel right, and it certainly was not about the upcoming meet.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


	2. The Dinner

“My boy!”

An older woman ran up to the small group, consisting of Phoebe, Beckett, and Katrina. Hugs were exchanged, embarrassingly, between the brunette young man and his mother. The old woman then turned to Katrina, and to Phoebe.

“Oh, my! Is this the young lady I’ve been hearing of?”

Phoebe came in for a friendly hug, with a wide smile on her face. Mrs. Harrington then rested her palms onto Phoebe’s cheeks, squishing them with her touch.

“You’re as beautiful as my boy describes!”

Beckett instantly turned to a reddish hue. Phoebe laughed.

“Thank you very kindly! If you wouldn’t mind, what all has Beckett said about me?”

Katrina led the older woman to the table where an older man stood, emotionless. Phoebe smiled, enthusiastically approaching the table, but not seating herself so quickly.

“Roger and I have been so excited to meet you!  Pardon my manners, I am Annabelle Harrington. Beckett always said how your beautiful eyes warm up his heart!”

“I think she thawed it,” Katrina retorted, resulting in the laughter of the three ladies. Beckett smirked, but was visibly irritated. The man across from the Sun-Att smiled, but didn’t crack. There was something familiar about Mr. Harrington. It was easy to see that the siblings took more from their mother, although Beckett shared his father’s stocky figure. His hair was slicked back, lush brown, savor a grey streak that accented his age. His beard was not too long nor too short, its grey glistened with the moonlight. As for Mrs. Harrington, she was an energetic woman, with a contagious smile that her children inherited. She smiled towards her son.

“Beckett had told me that you and your twin sister had defeated Raife, is that correct?”

Phoebe sunk in her chair.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Beckett immediately cleared his throat.

“I understand if you would not like to talk about it. Word has gone out around the world of your bravery. You and my son. Had you not come along, I believe he would be as closed off as an heirloom in a safe!”

The Sun-Att squeezed the brunette’s hand, gesturing to him that the dinner was going pretty well. Drinks were served. The fizz in the glass made Phoebe wary, given her experience when she had dinner with Katrina.

“May I ask what this drink is?” she cautioned, slowly turning the glass to allow the liquid to spin.

“Ah, Roger’s favorite! It’s Emerald Campfire. It tastes just like s'mores!” replied Annabelle.

“And the effect?”

“You release smoke from your mouth! Allow me!”

Annabelle dipped the liquid into her mouth, swishing it, absorbing every particle, every flavor. After swallowing, she positioned her lips to an “o” shape, as dark smoke emerged. The aroma of roasted marshmallow danced inside Phoebe’s nostrils.

“Oh, Mother! Do you remember our camping trips?”

Katrina and Annabelle became instantly lost in conversation. Once the food arrived, Roger slowly, but quietly ate, not muttering a word. Phoebe was uncomfortable with his presence, intimidated. However, at the same time, she felt something oddly familiar about him.

Phoebe stuck her fork into the steak. Its flavor overwhelmed her senses, as the sweet sauce melted into her mouth. Beckett finished his meal before everyone else, still quiet and feeling as awkward as the Sun-Attuned.

“Oh, Beckett! This reminds me of the time you were just a little Bean!”

“Oh, not this!” he said, embarrassingly. Roger snickered.

“Remember when we ate at Dream Weavers? That place is absolutely magickal. Miss Gallows, you must see it! The lakes are made of crystals! The Earth floats in the sky! We visited a Rapunzel-themed restaurant, complete with floating Sentrys! Beckett was extremely frightened of the floating armor, my poor boy!”

“Mother, please no!”

Phoebe lit up.

“Please, tell me what happened!”

Annabelle had a very hearty laugh. Her wrinkles danced around her lips, which were always curved upward.

“My little Bean ate up all his food because he was anxious and frightened... and got a case of…”

Katrina snickered.

“The bubbles.”

Beckett’s face looked horrified.

“The Bubbles?”

“Mother, please no!”

“Little Becky hiccuped bubbles straight out of his mouth! My baby boy was so frightened of a suit of armor, he had bubbles coming out of him!”

Katrina tried so hard to stop chuckling.

“Bean latched onto me. I felt him jump and I would see a little bubble float over my head!”

Katrina mimicked the movement of a bubble as she finished her sentence. Phoebe blushed at the imagination of a little boy with hiccups.

“Please, no more embarrassing stories!”

“Miss Phoebe, do you happen to have one you’d like to share?” Annabelle placed a hand onto Phoebe’s. The Sun-Att gave a long thought.

“Well, I love to make flower crowns. I love flowers.”

“Oh, my boy does as well!” Annabelle exclaimed in excitement.

“He introduced me to some beautiful flora! We saved a forest once by regenerating it! One day I found a sunflower and a ladybug had crawled onto it! I was so excited to show my friends and peers, I put the sunflower over my ear! The other little kids got scared and ran after they saw the ladybug crawl across my cheek onto my nose!”

“That’s not embarrassing!” Katrina snickered.

Beckett smiled. His cheeks blushed. He spoke up.

“That actually sounds adorable.”

“It wasn’t!” Phoebe gave a hearty laugh.

“The ladybug bit me!”

* * *

Annabelle squeezed Phoebe tight, almost suffocating her. Katrina gave her brother a hug, before squeezing her father’s hand. She soon embraced Roger, as Beckett exchanged another hug with his mother. Annabelle whispered, pretty loudly, “Give me Sun grandbabies.”

Katrina’s mouth dropped. Phoebe blushed, a hint of warmth soon engulfing all five Attuned. Beckett’s ears turned red. The old lady winked towards Phoebe, with a wide smile. Roger shook Beckett’s hand before his parents departed.

“Tomorrow we have a day planned for you two!” Annabelle called before they got too far.

“Meet us at the Louvre!”

* * *

Beckett undressed to his underwear. Phoebe stared at the ceiling, as she sunk into the sheets. She was lost in thought. The brunette neatly folded his suit, before taking a spot next to his love.

“Are you thinking about what my mother said?”

She nodded. Beckett wrapped his arms around her, before tightening his grip. He adjusted until his position was comfortable.

“Pay no mind, my family lives to embarrass me.”

“Beckett… they’re proud of you.”

He sighed. He then planted a kiss to her forehead.

“I know they are.”

“You don’t have to hide it, you know. You don’t have to be so insecure.”

“You make me less insecure. They love you, Phoebe. I’ve never felt so confident in my entire life.”

“Do you mean I’m just that life-changing?” Phoebe gave a mischievous smile. A low chuckle came out of Beckett’s lips.

“Let’s just say you’ve changed my life in a million ways.”

“What if I changed it even more?” Phoebe then brought her lips to Beckett’s, her touch gentle but also hungry. He instantly returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and soft, blond locks. She soon broke the kiss, but he tried to continue as she was relieving her sentence.

"I mean, you've changed mine so much!"

"What do you mean about changing mine even more?"

"Because I'm just that irresistible."

They continued their kisses. Phoebe broke his third kiss yet again.

"Irresistible enough to make this night memorable," she said, mischievously. 

A small tug with her teeth sent a shiver down his spine. She then unclipped the golden collar to her gown, as he tugged her braid. Her braid fell down to her figure, the length going down to her lower right breast. She stood from the bed, and slipped out of her gown. Beckett eyed her figure like a predator. His irises scoped hungrily over her abdomen.

“You truly look incredible,” he said, softly, hushed breath.

Phoebe’s breasts perked as his voice sent goosebumps over the back of her neck. She twiddled her thumbs around the underwear that curved around her hips. She brought the white lace undergarment down to the floor, before kicking them upwards. However, her clumsy nature allowed the underwear to fly and hit Beckett square in the face. Her eyes widened. Her hands ran over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry!” She panicked, soon jumping onto the bed and pulling the underwear off Beckett’s head. He blew a few times, before laughing, his smile causing her to smile. She began to chuckle.

“You’re adorable!” he said, softly. His loving eyes scoped to her braid. He began to untie the lower portion, before pulling each braid apart, until there was none left. Her hair was curly, and covered her whole upper torso.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Beckett gasped. He cupped her cheek, before pulling Phoebe back into a kiss. This time, it was much more passionate. His tongue slid past her lips, dancing with hers. She moaned. Beckett soon broke the kiss, before pushing Phoebe onto the sheets, her back exposed to the soft fabric. His lips met hers again. His hips moved against hers, his underwear brushing against her bare skin.

“Hold on,” she said between kisses, before her toe curled around the stretchy fabric. He helped pull them down, before rubbing himself against her. His touch sent electric sparks through her.

“Not yet,” she said, as Beckett planted his lips to her neck.His face buried deep in her hair, his breath hot. He sucked onto the collarbone. It hurt, but at the same time the feeling was invigorating. Phoebe channeled her invited energy towards her magic, unintentionally causing the room to light from her delight.

“Not yet,” he said, before planting a kiss where he once was. Phoebe dimmed, looking down as Beckett trailed kisses down to her breasts. He cupped one, planting kisses to the other. He then trailed his tongue down the middle of her chest, then down to her stomach… and further.

His tongue stopped at her ankle. He moved back up, continuing his tongue down her right thigh, to her knee, down to her ankle. He moved back up slightly, raising her leg.

“What are you doing?” Phoebe gasped between breaths. Beckett smiled as he planted kisses to her kneecaps. He then raised her leg, then roamed his tongue against the back of her knee.

Phoebe’s eyes widened. Her moans got louder, her desire burning with passion. She wanted him closer. She wanted him just inches above where he was. The blond moved her leg out of his grasp, before she gestured him to move up. Beckett's lips curled. He planted kisses back to her thigh, before sliding his tongue back up…

Phoebe instantly felt sparks surge through the area he planted his tongue to. He then roamed around to her core, his tongue scraping over every inch of her. The Sun-Attuned let out a loud moan. Her hands reached for the Metal-Attuned. Her fingers laced through the top of his head. Beckett felt a shiver travel down his spine. Regardless, his eyes kept closed and his tongue circled around her button. She couldn't take it. Her body jerked, her eyes closed shut. When the sparks finally traveled from her core to her brain, Phoebe let out a blood curdling moan, her voice making Beckett want to be inside her even more. When her pants and body calmed down from the massive orgasm, he then trailed hisses back up her abdomen, to her ribcage, then back to her neck.

"Take me!" Phoebe urged. Her arms were wrapped under his. His hard member caressed where his tongue just was. Phoebe shuddered again, the desire burning in both of them. When he entered inside, Phoebeplaced her hands over her face to muffle her moan. Once removing her hands, her teeth sank into his shoulder. He didn't mind, in fact, the adrenaline would make him go faster, harder. His movement caused Phoebe to jerk back and forth. Her moan stayed constant, changing pitch for every pound he put through her inside. His teeth dug into Phoebe's neck in return. The Sun-Attuned began to glow. Beckett kept his eyes closed to prevent blindness. The warmth caused his body to emit more sweat. His movement quickened…  hardened. Phoebe's insides sparked more and more, like fireworks on Independence Day.

"More, MORE!" Phoebe shouted.

"I'll… do... anything," Beckett gasped, each pounding as hard as the last. Although it wasn't one part that was sparkling like stars. With her warmth inside him and the soft glow she emitted from the room, Beckett remained surprised and eager for more. He was, however, getting tired. That wasn't going to stop him from reaching his big moment.

His teeth scraped her shoulder, before his face met with hers. As his rhythm became quicker, yet shortened, he planted his lips to Phoebe's. Their noses rubbed one another, their pants and heavy breaths complimenting each other. Soon, the sensation was too much to bear. She felt him jerk inside her. Beckett shivered, his short moan sending a cold chill down Phoebe's spine. Soon, she felt a liquid enter inside her. Once he was finished, Beckett, while panting heavily, placed a kiss to her lips. His fingers caressed her damp, blond hair. His head dipped into her neck, breath still heavy. The air was hot, as the two bodies breathed in short rhythm. After a few minutes of joined bodies, Phoebe eased her way out of bed, before making it to the shower. Beckett remained in the bed, his hair damp, sticking to his forehead as he drenched in sweat. He moved from the bed, before joining Phoebe.

* * *

"Phoebe! Beckett!"

Roger opened the door as Beckett escorted Phoebe through. She tugged onto her white shorts. She donned an aqua-colored collar shirt, which was accented with a dark brown collar and a flower print. Her birthmark glistened as the shirt was sleeveless. She donned white 50's shades to cover the sun from her eyes. Complete with her ensemble was a pair of brown sandals. Beckett didn't don his signature blazer, but rather a collared burgundy shirt and beige trousers. Annabelle killed it with a collared shirt, sleeveless like Phoebe's. Her high-waisted slacks complimented her figure. Roger, however, remained business casual with a vest, contrasting Beckett's simpler style.

As the seats in the auditorium were taken, Phoebe had an odd feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. People exchanged words, causing the area to become a little overwhelming. Beckett squeezed her hand. She remained seated between him and Annabelle, who also noticed the claustrophobia. 

"Sweetie, don't be alarmed. Focus on Katrina once she comes on stage."

"Thank you," Phoebe said, before taking a deep swallow.

Something just didn't feel right the moment Katrina walked on stage. It wasn't her at all. It wasn't the people applauding her appearance, it wasn't her sweet smile that lit up the room…

Once the conference was over, Katrina was given a bouquet of flowers. She had nothing but hugs to give in return. Phoebe still had that pit in her stomach, she began to feel dizzy, perceptive.

Suddenly, as they walked out the doors, and across the street, Shreya called Phoebe's name. She waved her hands frantically, and after the signal was permissed, she ran up to the group, panting heavily.

"Is everything alright?"

"Someone took Atlas!" Shreya then shouted, before losing legwork. Beckett caught her with ease. Katrina gasped.

"Mother, father, we will have to continue this another time," the brunette young woman said, with determination. Phoebe stood still. She was dizzy, the sun no longer feeling inviting. The passerby were drowned out by shapes, the noise brought to a high-pitched ringing in her ears.

"Phoebe!" Beckett called, before picking her up. Shreya had already regained her balance by that point.

When the group returned to the apartment, Beckett already saw what was coming. He carried her to the toilet, placing her within reach. Phoebe instantly vomited inside, viciously, crying at the same time. Katrina quickly scanned through any of Atlas' belongings. She found the Pend Pals bracelet.

"Atlas never wears it?" Shreya asked, suspiciously. 

"She keeps it in her pocket." Phoebe shouted from the bathroom. Beckett had a seat next to the Sun-Att, his hand caressing up and down her back.

"Where did this attack happen?" Katrina asked, trying to remember the locater spell.

"Here, in this apartment."

As Shreya talked, Katrina cast the relocation spell onto the bracelet.

"A group of men barged in here and attacked us! Something was off about them! They knew magick but they also didn't seem… human."

"Beckett, my magick feels slightly off. I need you to cast the locator spell for me."

"Pleasure is mine," he said, softly. He approached his sister, before placing his hand over the bracelet. He closed his eyes. An image of a cemetery flashed before him,  then a door… the door looked… off. The visions flashed to a gate if the cemetery, and then to a sign.

"Calvary cemetery… Southern Wyoming," he said in a loud whisper. He opened his eyes as the visions faded.

"Calvary Cemetery," Phoebe shouted from her room, before stumbling to a laptop on the coffee table. She placed the name into the search bar. A result came up that made her eyes widen.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Shreya asked, softly.

"You may want to lay down, Phoebe. You're not well-"

"I'm fine, Beckett!" She shouted as she sat, Indian style on the floor. She continued to read. Shreya approached, her eye scanning the screen.

"It says that Calvary Cemetery is the location of a portal…"

"A portal to where?" Asked Katrina.

Phoebe instantly got up and ran back to the bathroom. Beckett followed behind. 

" _A portal to Hell._ "

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Search

The portal behind the group eased closed through Beckett’s fingers. The air was heavy, electric. Tombstones surrounded the Pend Pals, sending shivers down everyone’s spine.

“Okay, we’re here, and we just need to look for that portal,” said Griffin, softly. The environment was dim, grim, and caused Aster’s hair to branch in horror.

“Do you think we’ll find it in time?” asked Zeph.

“Do you think they’ll hurt her?”

“Phoebe, if they do, they’ll have to deal with us,” replied Shreya.

Katrina laced her fingers through the tombstones, brushing past one to the other. Her heels dug into the damp ground, as rain began to lightly pour on top of her head. The air was humid, frizzing everyone’s hair.

“What about the tomb?” asked Katrina, before she began to inspect it.

“Of course! A tomb would always be a portal, right?” Shreya asked, sarcastically.

“Only one way to find out.”

Katrina inspected the details of the door, before noticing that ward magick had prevented it from opening. “Beckett,” she called, as her brother approached, before taking the ward down. It was highly difficult.

“Need help?” Phoebe asked.

“You’re not in the condition,” Beckett replied, concerned. His teeth were gritted, showing signs of struggle.

Soon, they were able to open the door. It led down a dark hallway. As the Pend Pals made their way inside, the wall candles came to life, lightening the stairway. The deeper they traveled, the more they felt out of reality.

“If we’re going to Hell, we might feel odd.” Katrina lit her hands to see further down the hall. Beckett lanced his fingers with Phoebe’s, his expression concerned. “We’re alive, surrounded by billions of souls.”

After what felt like stories and levels of stairs, the Pend Pals suddenly came across an odd being. He stood on a broken pillar. He looked like a jester… albeit demonic. His eyes were drooping, his skin deathly pale. His nose protruded from his face, as his ears were elvish. When he smiled, his devilish grin was completed with spiked teeth.

“It’s been centuries since people willingly came down here,” he said, before jumping off the pillar.

“We’re looking for a white-haired woman,” replied Katrina.

“And don’t you dare test me, Jokester.”

“So you know what I am.”

“And do you know what _I_ am?”

He eyed her, his irises focusing on her figure. Phoebe felt that pit in her stomach from earlier.

“She’s in there,” she said softly.

“Before I allow you to pass, you will have to play a game,” the jokester said, grinning, rubbing his hands.

“Another time.” Katrina waved some air magick towards the Jokester, before using metal magic to trap him in a cage.

“How dare you! I am the guardian of these gates!”

Katrina walked through, the Pend Pals following.

“Our demons will enter the Earth without me!”

“Should have thought about that before messing with her,” Shreya answered.

After opening the portal between dimensions, Before them was a fork in the road, paths labeled with lettering that the group was unable to read. Phoebe grasped the bracelet, closing her eyes, picturing where to take her. A force of energy had her walk towards the left path, allowing the rest of the group to follow.

“This place is so frightening!” called Aster. She held hands with Shreya.

“Do you think that Atlas is…” Aster’s eyes darkened with worry.

“If they have used ward magick and traveled between dimensions, she is certainly alive,” Beckett answered.

“Whoever took her wanted her alive,” Griffin followed.

After what felt like hours, the Pend Pals approached a large castle-like building. Griffin and Zeph opened the doors. Inside, was a hallway. Candles glistened with the stone walls and flooring.

“Seems like whoever runs Hell loves the Victorian era,” Phoebe said. The group explored the hallway, The bracelet led Phoebe to a red door.

“Oh shoot… not a red door!” Zeph said, frightened.

Behind the door was a void of darkness. It was pure black… empty. Pure emptiness. Phoebe took a step in first. Her heel created a rippled effect, almost like walking on water…

"I have a feeling if we continue down here, we may be walking forever," said Griffin, who was visibly worn.

"The spell is leading us here. It will know the way."

The group spent countless hours walking… no rest, no necessities. They were never prepared to enter Hell for an eternity. Finally, another red door appeared from into the water. It didn't even appear soaked. After opening the door, the group stumbled across a crumbling structure, which looked like a castle… of a church.

The skies roared with thunder, lit with lightning, covered in grey and misty clouds. Before the Pend Pals was a young blond woman, seated in a red throne. Her square jaw complimented her stern eyes. She donned a black corset, complete with leggings, boots, and a Victorian getup to complete her look. The rain began to pour over the building, missing them all just barely. 

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, as she approached the lady in the throne.

"I've been expecting you."

"Hello, Miss I've Been Expecting You," called Zeph. "We're looking for a white-haired lady who looks just like Phoebe here."

A smile curved along the lady's lips. Her amber irises fired through their souls, her teeth almost fang-like.

"I know who you all are, and yes, Atlas is here."

"Where is she, then? Why did you take her?" Called Phoebe again.

Just then, Atlas had approached from behind the throne. Her look was solemn. Phoebe instantly ran over and embraced her sister. She didn’t return it.

"We have to talk," Atlas said, softly, after the embrace was broken.

* * *

 

The group was escorted inside the only sound room of the building. It was nearly decorated, its accents beating into everyone's curious eyes. The woman nodded at the young, blond-haired man who stood before them.

"They call me Pride. This is my brother, Lust."

"Of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Asked Beckett, his eyes distrusted.

"We are in Hell after all," she responded, almost in a hearty laugh.

"Pride poured a red liquid into a wine glass, first handing it to Phoebe. The Sun-Att refused to drink, but warily took the glass anyways.

"I understand that you don't trust me. After all, I did take your sister."

"Get to the point," Atlas barked impatiently. Pride flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Lust, my Dear brother, would you like to start?"

"With pleasure," he replied, before clearing his throat. A small pause echoed through the premises.

"Wrath is dead."

"Wrath?"

Killed by vampires in New York. He tried to take over their Council and failed. Under my control, of course."

"So you want us to take out vampires?" Asked Griffin. Pride scoffed.

"No. They’re not to be reckoned with. We need a replacement for Wrath."

"So you think Atlas could do the job?" Beckett called.

"It's not as easy as you think," Lust said, solemnly.

"Each Sin must be born a sin. Born with demon blood. It's a complicated ritual."

The group murmured to each other.

"You want to impregnate Atlas?" asked Griffin, looking heartbroken.

"And I refuse!" She called back, her arms folded.

Pride scoffed. She placed a hand on Atlas' shoulder, before walking to the long center table. She smiled.

"Perhaps there is another way. One that involves the other. You, Phoebe."

Phoebe didn't notice that she took a sip from her glass. Her gasp was short and not loud enough to hear, but she remained startled.

"It's up to you. In order to establish natural order, we do need Wrath in our group. You two are our only hope in keeping the natural order."

"And if we refuse?" Atlas said, in a threatening tone.

"You won't." Pride replied. Her smile pissed Atlas off.

The Moon-Att gritted her teeth, ready to attack.

"We'll think it over," replied Phoebe, as she grabbed Beckett's hand. Her other hand reached for Atlas. She pulled them aside.

“Did she tell you all this, Atlas?”

“Hell no. She didn’t say anything about forcing us into birth. She’s definitely got something up her sleeve.”

“Perhaps, but there is natural order,” whispered Beckett.

Phoebe sighed.

“All this is happening too fast. My head is spinning from all of this.”

“We’ll figure this out, Phoebe. For now, we should follow her, and keep an eye on her. Who knows what the end result is.” Beckett gave Phoebe’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He looked over her shoulder to Pride.

“Mr. Harrington, I especially look forward to hearing from you as well.”

It was almost like she was listening, despite she stood only feet away from them. The Pend Pals turned around to leave, with the exception of those three. A portal had already opened. With their cue to return home, Pride crossed her arms, while Lust winked at Atlas.

"You know where this place is now. You're welcome to come back as you please, but be warned…"

The Pend Pals all turned around.

"Dimension hopping is not good for you… nor our new Wrath."

A portal opened in front of them. She smiled.

"Pleasure to see you. We'll meet again soon."

The group reluctantly made their way through, only to notice something was… off.

"This isn't the portal going back to Earth," Beckett said, concerned. Katrina attempted to create a new portal, only to be interrupted by a figure behind them.

"You must come with me, I’ve waited quite some time for all of you," the gray-haired man urged. He was dressed quite handsomely, with a wool frock coat, a striped sweater, and his face beaming an older, yet handsome fellow.

He urged the group to come through, then closed the portal. He approached a red throne down the room. He made a seat.

"All Attuned, please approach."

The Pend Pals did unwillingly. There was a feeling of dread that came with him.

"I'm sure you've figured this out, but yes, it's me…"

" _Lucifer."_

"Lucifer? Phoebe whispered under her breath. The man stood up, his eyes locking onto hers. He approached her. His hand laced with hers, pulling it up to his lips.

"Do not trust the Sins," he said, pleadingly. "They're planning something… something drastic."

"Not to sound like, that girl, but why should we trust you?" Asked Atlas. Her eyes scanned Satan, as his expression seemed somewhat genuine.

"You don't… but there's more that's to you guys… specifically this young girl over here." Lucifer‘s hand fell onto the Sun-Att’s shoulder.

"Pride has something planned for you specifically, and her plan is already in play. Please take care of yourself and do not trust her."

"Planned?"

"I said too much." Satan approached the throne, soon collapsing on top of it, wearily.

"I just believe that you guys are the only ones who can stop Pride's schemes. She is trying to dethrone me… she wants me nonexistent."

The Pend Pals remained confused. 

"Please, go back to Paris, and watch out for the Sins. I believe what they are doing is not for the interest of the natural order."

A Portal opened yet again. Before Phoebe was able to ask anymore questions, Lucifer used air magick to throw the Pend Pals off their feet and back into the portal.

* * *

 

"Just… wow."

Katrina rubbed her temples. Atlas paced back and forth. Phoebe felt feverish and was lying down, head on Beckett's lap.

"This is absurd," the brunette said with disbelief.

"Harrington, all of this is unbelievable." Atlas cocked her head towards the figure in the blue blazer.

"Have they done anything to you?" The brunette looked deeply saddened, having a feeling that his girlfriend’s older sister was hiding something.

"As much as they wanted to, I think they were just using me for bait."

Atlas then took a seat next to Griffin. He coughed awkwardly, before she spoke with sparkling eyes:

"Lust though… he was just gorgeous."

"Yeah, that's why his name is Lust," Shreya replied sarcastically. Fire burned past her fingertips, and she blew it out… then formed another flame, repeat.

Beckett caressed Phoebe's blond hair, which wrapped over his beige trousers. His other hand was placed on top of her forehead.

"Phoebe, you're burning!"

“I’m fine!” the Sun-Att replied, her voice muffled over his thigh.

Katrina felt her forehead.

"I don't believe I have any resources that will bring her fever down. We must get her into the emergency room!" The Professor’s voice was in a slight panic.

The group sprang to action. Beckett carried her as he opened the door to the apartment. Atlas followed behind. "We’ll stay here in case the Sins come back," called Zeph. Katrina nodded. She shut the door, as the group of three escorted the Sun-Att to the nearest Magickal Infirmary.

* * *

The group was quickly met by Professor Kontos, who received the news of feverish trouble due to possible portal sickness. He scanned the Sun-Att carefully, then urged a Sentry to transport her. "It doesn't seem like portal sickness to me," he said, concerned.

"Do you by chance have an idea on what it might be?" Asked Atlas.

"I've seen it with your mother, however, I’m not too certain. If it was portal sickness, she would have likely had a nose bleed and dizziness. Perhaps the infirmary will give you better answers." Professor Kontos then packed some belongings, before urging the group outside his greenhouse. They walked, dumbfounded toward the infirmary.

As they walked, the flowers bloomed around campus. The grass glistened with the evening sun. "This place is awfully quiet in the summer," Atlas mentioned. Katrina groaned.

"It won't be fun without you guys, considering you’ve all finished here."

"We can always visit," said Beckett, with a hand on her shoulder. Atlas remained lost in thought as the brother and sister duo conversed of the changes at Penderghast. She pondered as to how Pride had already begun her plan.

“Do you think we should trust Pride of Satan? It’s just picking the lesser of two evils,” she asked.

The siblings looked at each other with confusion.

“In addition, what is this plan that’s already happening? Do you think Phoebe being sick has something to do with it?”

“We’ll figure it out,” Katrina said.

“In the meantime, we have to figure out why Phoebe is feeling the way she is.”

As they approached the infirmary, their eyes locked onto each other, questioning what they were about to find out.

* * *

 

Phoebe squeezed Beckett, digging her face into his grey buttoned-up shirt. She shook her head. “what are we going to do?" She asked, worriedly. Beckett rubbed her shoulder. A doctor came in behind them, with his eyes onto the brunette.

"I see that you believe the cause of your sickness is from dimension hopping. Are you positive that it is the case?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

The doctor removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose, his eyes piercing. He was stern behind the intimidating eyes. His wrinkles pierced the layers of his skin, his eyes locked to Beckett.

"Would you two ladies leave the room?" Asked the doctor, pointing to Katrina and Atlas. Confused, the two Attuned removed themselves to the hall.

"Take a seat, sir."

"Thank you." Beckett sat on the bed, as Phoebe followed. The doctor sighed.

"How are you feeling, ma'am?"

"Alright now. Why do you ask?"

"Luckily I ran into an Attuned who specializes in non-magickal medicine. He ran tests on you…"

He looked down at a clipboard. He handed a paper to Beckett. A long, awkward pause rang in the silent room. The doctor then cleared his throat.

"When was the last you've engaged in sexual activity?"

Both were visibly uncomfortable just seconds after the question. They eyed each other.

"Last night," Phoebe answered, concerned.

"So this is very early in… I've received some work on your hormones. After conceiving, you will engage in morning sickness. However, due to portal hopping and anxiety, which I recall was due to your sister leaving without your knowledge, it may have triggered nausea and vomiting as well."

Beckett's eyes widened. Phoebe held her hands out.

“Generally portal sickness leads to a nosebleed, loss of magickal capabilities, memory loss, nausea, vomiting, and dizziness. The top two symptoms are indeed nosebleeds and dizziness, however, you display none of them.”

"Wait a minute, let's back up here!" She tried to wrap her head around his words.

"Did you say something about conceiving?"

The doctor cleared his throat again.

"Congratulations Ms. Gallows and…"

"Harrington…" Beckett trailed off, his mind blank. He said his name quite slowly.

"You're going to be parents."

* * *

 


	4. Bold News and Old Boys

Beckett felt light-headed. Phoebe gasped. Their jaws dropped as they stared at each other over the newfound information. The doctor smiled, removing himself from the chair. His wrinkles protruded his scruff, his dimples visible.

“Now, this is just due to a hormone test, but be careful.”

The doctor left the room, leaving the couple in a state of distress. Phoebe cupped her hands over her face. She began to silent sob. Beckett raked his fingers through his brown locks, before sighing.

“Please don’t cry,” he said, softly.

“This is bad… this is so bad.” Phoebe then removed her hands from her wet cheeks. Her fingers traveled to her golden locks, tugging at their wavy composure. The brunette moved closer to the blond, then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He rested his head against hers. He took in the smell of coconut that seeped from her hair.

“This isn’t going to look good for your family.”

Beckett cupped a hand around her cheek, before pulling her into a kiss.

“Let’s get out of here. There’s somewhere I need to take you.”

Phoebe stiffened as he removed his embrace. Beckett adjusted his blazer as he stood up.

“Now?”

“Please, let’s just talk about this elsewhere.”

* * *

 

Beckett led the Sun-Att towards a stone bench that loomed over the lake. The campus courthouse was located among the beautiful sight. Phoebe sat down on the bench as Beckett stood, looking out to the water, his hips firm against her back.

“Do you remember this place?” he asked.

She nodded.

“We met here. We hated each other then!”

The Metal-Att gave a low chuckle. He placed his hands upon the Sun-Att’s shoulders.

“I wanted to bring you here because my plan in Paris had… foiled. My whole family had the day planned after that conference. The Louvre…”

Phoebe didn’t notice that Beckett had pulled out a small box from his pocket. He stared down on it with a grimace. He shook his head, before moving in front of Phoebe’s view. He dropped to one knee, his hands firm onto hers. She felt the small box in his grasp.

“Phoebe, this situation, well… it’s not going to change anything. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Was this on purpose?”

“Not at all!” his face was visibly flustered. “What I meant to saw was…”

He presented the small box. Phoebe lost her breath as he opened it. Inside was a small ring, its diamonds glistening to the prism from the sun. His expression was solemn, his eyes shy.

“Phoebe, I just wanted this to be right. I want you to be more than mine… I want you to be mine  _ forever.” _

A hand cupped Phoebe’s cheek. Everything was happening so fast, it was overwhelming.

“Remember when we got together and you asked what we should do as a couple?” she asked, quietly.

“And I told you that I wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me.”

“I know…”

Phoebe put the ring around her finger, its diamond glistening as bright as her eyes. Her hair followed the direction of the wind, as petals flew past the two of them. Beckett’s view had him astonished, as always. Phoebe leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, the stress sinking away.

“I’m sorry things changed,” she said, sobbing. Her voice was hushed.

“None of this is your fault.”

Phoebe wrapped her arms around her fiance, her lips meeting his again. Perhaps the story of changed plans will not go unnoticed for years to come.

* * *

 

“I’m going to be an aunt!” Katrina jumped with excitement, her hands clapping.

“Oh great. I’m going to be an aunt, too!” Atlas groaned in contrast, her arms folded.

“What’s wrong, Atlas? I’m sure that attitude’s going to flip upside down a few months from now!” Shreya lightly brushed her arm on the Moon-Att’s arm. Atlas in turn shrugged the Fire-Att.

“We didn’t mention that the plans at the Louvre foiled as well,” Beckett cut in.

“Instead we went to the place we first met.”

Katrina squealed, her body jittery like it was going to explode. “My brother’s getting married!” she shouted, as she pulled him into a tight hug. His cheeks turned pink out of embarrassment. Phoebe leaned back against the wall, with her hands tied together in front. She looked down. She was excited to be married… to  _ finally  _ get married, but the abrupt pregnancy, and then following behind the whole plot of the Seven Deadly Sins…

And Satan… how is Satan suddenly in the picture?

Phoebe approached the sofa. She sunk into the cushions. She was obviously depressed.

“Hey, buddy, just know that it’s going to work out. We’ll find out how to stop Hell’s domestic dispute and you’re going to have a healthy baby!” Zeph wrapped an arm around the blond, pulling her into a hug.

“Speaking of which, what did Hell do to you, Atlas?” Beckett asked, looking to the twin. The Moon-Att sighed.

“You heard, they wanted a new Wrath. It was originally me, Lust was going to use me…”

“So essentially, they were going to  _ force  _ you into having Wrath?”

“Apparently Pride smelled a fetus, if that’s the way to put it,” Atlas sighed, before looking at her sister.

“And he or she isn’t going to be the new Wrath.”

“Easy to say that,” Griffin chimed in. “But how do we ensure that doesn’t happen?”

“Well, what if we contact the sources? Gemma might be willing to help!” Aster tugged at her wooden locks.

“I don’t want this to be a war,” Phoebe said softly.

“Nor do I want everyone to know that Beckett and I are…”

“Our parents will find out eventually,” Katrina said, softly.

“And if it makes you both feel better, I think they’re going to be excited.”   
“I think Father would be most disappointed in me,” Beckett sighed, ruffling a hand through his hair. Katrina placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Nonsense! You know he’s always proud of us!”

“Not much me than anyone else.”

Beckett then ran a loving hand across Phoebe’s shoulder, before leaving the room.The air remained tense.

A small moment later, Katrina followed behind, slowly closing the door behind her. Phoebe soon followed, making her way down the stairwell. She went back into the courtyard. The Sun-Att bent forward, resting into the flower bed that she took a liking to a couple days prior. She caressed the lilies that lit with the moon. She sucked in the potent smell of flowers and lush, as it had rained hours prior.

Meanwhile, Atlas made her way out the doors, seeking her sister. Instead, she came across another figure, the one who took her.

His gaze was hypnotizing. His eyes were thinner, his lips asymmetrical. His blond hair was nicely done, along with the collared shirt, pinstripe vest, and dark denim jeans. He donned nice, black cowboy boots.

“I wanted to talk,” he said, worriedly.

“There’s nothing to talk about!”

Atlas turned to leave, until Lust grabbed her bicep.

“No, we need to.” She was disgusted, visibly, but a part of her was drawn to the demon.

“Please, my sister has me wrapped around your finger.”

“Your problem, buddy.”

Lust soon grabbed her shoulders, pleadingly.

“You kidnapped me and tried to force me into-”

“I know, and I know you’re not happy with me. I get it.”

Lust sighed.

“Please, just listen to me.”

Atlas turned around, as Lust let go of her. She still had her arms crossed.

“You hypnotized me. I felt like my body lost control of itself.”

“I know, I know. Atlas, I know that what I tried to do… you didn’t want, and I’m sorry. Pride is putting me up to do her dirty work. She wants us to birth Wrath… not your sister.”

Atlas scoffed.

“You might want to get out of here before I have to kick you out.”

“I have a plan, Atlas!”

“If you told me that before, maybe I would have listened!”

The Moon-Att turned to go back into the building.

“Could I just take you somewhere and we discuss this?”

The blond turned back around. Her stare was hardened.

“If you try anything, I’ll make sure you regret it.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Phoebe opened her eyes. She was snuggled in the flowerbed, with a pair of arms on top of her waist. When she turned around, Beckett was sound asleep, his breathing calm and delicate. She caressed his cheek. They were soft as usual, but damp, either from the morning dew or from perhaps a sob. When Phoebe got up from the ground, she felt a vibration, soon checking her cell.

“One new message,” it spelled across the screen.

“Hello, sweetie! It’s Arthur, the best father. We were wondering if you’d like to come back to Pennsylvania, your father and I are excited to meet Beckett, and we miss Atlas! I know your ‘Buckeroo’ has been too busy to meet us, but we insist! We heard about your dinner with his parents as well, please come home soon!”

Phoebe pressed the button onto her phone. She rubbed her eyes then heard a yawn.

“Hey, we might have to catch a flight or open a portal to Pennsylvania.”

“You know portals were supposed to be off limits because of…” Beckett got up, before yawning again.

“Because of our child.” It was almost painful to hear it.

“What do I tell them? ‘Hey, Dads, I’m pregnant!’ How are they going to react?”

“I assume better than my father…” He groaned, before getting up from the flower bed. He held a hand out, helping his “Phoenix” to her feet.

“I’m sure it will be fine once the word is out… but all this with Hell. It seems too coincidental that we’re forced into this.”

“Almost like fate had destined for it to happen?”

“More like fate was altered.”

Phoebe ran her fingers through her scalp. Beckett did the same, as the free hand contacted hers.

“Where to in Pennsylvania?”

* * *

 

“We’ll stay here in Paris to search for leads on how to solve Hell’s domestic dispute,” Shreya said with confidence, as she prepared to head to the closest library. Griffin placed a hand on Beckett’s shoulder.

“Is it me or are we just getting closer and closer to finding God?”

“Funny you say that,” Atlas called, as she rubbed lotion onto her toned biceps. Griffin gulped at the sight of her figure.

“Lust told me that Pride is having the other sins spy on us. He said that’s how she found us in the first place.”

“When did you talk to Lust?” Katrina said, concerned.

“He cornered me last night.” The group gave each other looks.

“An old lady passed Phoebe when she was going to meet the Harringtons. Apparently, she was Envy. Got quite a mouthful from that Karen type afterwards.”

“I hope she was upset with Phoebe’s beauty,” Katrina replied with a wink, before patting the Sun-Att’s shoulders.

“Don’t joke ever again…” Atlas replied.

* * *

 

“Here is your bag, and here is a wet one for my Bean!” Katrina said affectionately, before kissing her brother’s cheek. He was visibly embarrassed.

“Is it me or is it coincidental that we’re going to see Phoebe’s caretakers?” Phoebe shrugged, then grabbed hold of Beckett’s arm.

“Just be careful, both of you.”

As they turned to leave, she then said, “I know you’ll Pheckett!”

“Katrina!” Beckett called embarrassingly, before turning to her.

“That’s not professional!”

“I just combined your names… how isn’t that professional?”

Katrina had a mischievious grin to her, knowing what she said. Beckett waved her off, as they boarded the plane.

* * *

 

“So this is where you grew up?”

The town of Morrisdale, Pennsylvania was full of farmland, rather isolated.

“I guess it says a lot… considering Raife tried to look for me. It’s so secluded, and we know everyone here!”

“How did you like it?”

“I like horses… I love horses. You should see Sawyer! He’s a Palomino, and I know he’ll like you!”

Beckett chuckled as the car passed a small ranch sign.

“Turn here! This is it!”

They pulled down a long dirt driveway, to a nice two-story farmhouse. The front was shaded by two Sycamore trees, just where the Altima was parked. Phoebe opened the door as the warm summer breeze blew into her face. She pulled out her suitcase as she heard a dog barking from the front porch. “It’s Ellis! Beckett, did I ever tell you about Ellis?”

The dog approached Phoebe excitedly, as she bent forward to pet him. He was a Border Collie, his fur long and black, brown and white. Butterball emerged from the Ether, excited to play with someone new. The Arylu chased the Border Collie towards the field, before Beckett accidentally summoned his own Arylu. His famiiar chased after, as the pair began to play.

The door opened as Arthur made his way down the stairs. He appeared much older, with blond, messy locks, a bit of scruff on his face, and donning a red flannel shirt and jeans.

“My baby girl!” he called, before wrapping his adopted daughter into a hug. He looked at Beckett, before pulling him into one as well.

“I heard so much about you!”

“I never knew you were so hospitable,” Beckett said, shyly, as the older man pulled away.

“John is out buying dinner. Are you hungry for those hoagies we used to get?”

“I haven’t had a hoagie since I left for Hartfield!”

Arthur waved his hand as he grabbed Phoebe’s suitcase. He smiled as he witnessed the Arylu out in the field, excited and playing happily.

* * *

 

“Now Beckett, I know you’re a Harrington, but I hope that doesn’t change that we’re welcomin’ folk here,” Arthur said softly, as he placed the suitcase near the white sofa. The room was small, but done in a modern style, with accents of crown molding. Phoebe made her way through the archway to the kitchen, thirsty. “May Beckett and I have some water?”

“Not a Bow Dark?”

“Not today, father.”

Beckett followed through the archway behind his fiance, when his jaw suddenly dropped. Phoebe looked over towards the small family table, before seeing a familiar figure.

“Father?” Beckett choked, the word barely escaping his lips.

“Mr. Harrington!” Phoebe suddenly called afterward. Arthur was confused, until he tied it all together. He gasped.

“Roger, your boy is with Theia’s youngin’?”

Roger seemed unfazed by the surprise. He removed himself from the seat, before approaching the couple.

“I guess we have a lot of talk about, don’t we?”

* * *

 

* * *

 


	5. Approval

“I knew you were a Harrington, just never expected you to be Roger’s boy!”

Arthur shook Beckett’s hand. The couple took a seat at the table.

“Father, how do you know Phoebe’s caretakers?”

“Funny story…” Roger said, softly. His beard pronounced his smile.

“We all went to Penderghast together.”

“So you were like the Pend Pals?”

“Different name, Phoebs.” Arthur texted his husband from his phone. Roger and Beckett had a very awkward staredown, not necessarily hostile, but surprising.

“I never knew you were friends with Phoebe’s caregivers…” the Metal-Att said, awkwardly.

Roger smiled towards Phoebe.

“Apologies for being quiet the night of our dinner,” Harrington said, softly. He looked over to his friend, who had just put his phone away.

“Can you both just catch us up here?” Phoebe asked, very confused.

Arthur took a seat near the small, circular table, near Mr. Harrington. Beckett sighed as Phoebe waited for the two fathers to tune them in on fateful connections.

“We were in your mother’s group of friends, and Theia was the one who asked me to take you as soon as Raife popped into the picture.”

“Theia was the one who encouraged me to promote my patent, if not for her your sister, mother and I wouldn’t have been where we are today,” Roger said, with a smile, facing Arthur.

“She introduced me to my husband,” the blond man said, his heart light.

“I know, Mom’s amazing.” Phoebe sighed. She and Beckett gave each other a grim look. Suddenly, John came through the door. His red hair was well kept, his face slightly younger than Arthur’s. His smile could light up a whole room.

“Hoagies are here for my best pals, and for my lovely daughter and her Buckeroo!”

John pulled the Phillies out of the bag, before opening through the wrappers to determine which ones were whose. After the group ate, they all stepped out onto the porch to play some music from Dotify, and to reminisce and make new memories.

“Listen, before we get carried away with the drinks,” Beckett said softly, as the fathers all took out a bottle from the cooler, “Phoebe and I have a bit to discuss.”

It took a few moments. Beckett’s ears turned red. Phoebe blushed, her hands in front, cupped together. Her movements were frustrated and impatient.

“Father, we left the conference because Atlas, Phoebe’s sister, was taken. We found her all the way through a portal in Wyoming. We had to cut through so many hoops, and dimensions… and we ended up in Hell.”

“Hell? It exists?” John asked, his green eyes wide.

“That and more,” Phoebe added.

“The Seven Deadly Sins are Attuned, and they’re trying to replace Wrath. They require he is born, and they want to use either Phoebe or Atlas, as they’re symbolic to the Sun and Moon.”

“Well, don’t give them what they want, then,” Arthur said, sarcastically. He was always good at making jokes.

“About that…” Beckett trailed.

Phoebe cleared her throat. They both looked at each other.

“... We found out right after when I got Portal Sickness… We’re having a baby.”

Roger spit out his drink. Beckett sank into his blazer. Arthur and John’s jaws dropped.

“We also got engaged soon after, which was supposed to happen the night of the conference.”

Phoebe grabbed Beckett’s hand as Roger recomposed himself. He nodded.

“Phoebe, we knew the engagement was going to happen.”

“Beck told me that it was planned.”   
“We made it a plan,” Mr. Harrington replied. Phoebe nodded.

“The baby however… not much of a plan, but we’ll work around that.”

“As long as we’re honorary to his life!” Arthur said, before clinking a bottle with John.

“Appreciate your support wholeheartedly,” said Beckett, with a smile. He then faced his father. An awkward pause came into play. He clutched the lapels of his blazer.

“You’re not upset? Disappointed?”

Roger gave his son a smile. Phoebe felt lighthearted to see her future father-in-law seem supportive of the whole situation.

“Of course not!”

Beckett gave a  sigh of relief.

“It’s just… you always had high expectations of me, and we have a reputation to uphold.”

Roger nodded, as Beckett was right.

“But a baby is just the next step with marriage, son. You’ve already published your thesis on Thaumaturgy, you’ve surfaced a whole new level of research about all nine elements.”

Beckett’s eyes lit up, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“... Not to mention you completed your attuneless undergraduate studies on English Literature,” Phoebe added.

“And you will be teaching at Penderghast this coming Fall!” she added enthusiastically.

“Son, I have high expectations of you, but you are also your own person.”

Roger’s words gained Phoebe’s respect and left Beckett at ease.

“And as for you, Ms. Gallows…”

The blond stiffened.

“You’re magnificent in your own right, and allowed my son to succeed beyond recognition.”

“I bet you that you wouldn’t be so supportive with this baby otherwise.”

The group gave a hearty laugh. A small pause accented the music.

“However,” Mr. Harrington added, causing the couple to straighten.

“We’re holding a Gala in Paris, coming the following week, to celebrate the engagement and the baby.”

Beckett sank again.

“Publicly?”

“I only embarrass you because I love you, Son.”

Mr. Harrington got up from his seat, before bringing his son and future daughter-in-law in for a hug. When he separated, he placed his beer onto the cooler, before going into the farmhouse.

“Is it me or is your Dad way more lenient than you’ve ever described?” the blond asked, which caused the Metal-Att to put his hands in his pockets and look down.

* * *

 

“Wait, Father is there with you?”

“He’s very supportive. It’s scary.”

“Beckett, I’m telling you, he’s not as bad as you make him out to be!”

Katrina looked over to Shreya and Aster. Both girls were bonding over the research that they were taking part in.

“Did you figure anything out about the Sins, by the way?”

“Just found a conspiracy website on the internet. It might be helpful. Shreya has been hard at work finding it all out and Zeph, Griffin and Atlas have been touring the streets looking for Envy. Based on the information from the conspiracy website, Envy is a shapeshifter.”

“Oh my Gosh… who does that sound like?” Phoebe asked, nudging Beckett as the phone gave feedback from being on Speaker.

“However, the conspiracy website said that Envy can only shift human forms.”

Katrina made a seat between Shreya and Aster, the latter focused on a book.

“I’ve branched out to see if any trees saw anything odd. Perhaps the shape-shifter is out of Paris.”

“Thank you all for your help, we’ll keep our eyes peeled out here” Beckett said softly. He clicked to turn the phone to sleep mode. Phoebe wrapped her arms around the Metal-Att’s neck, her breasts pressed on his back. He sighed, visibly exhausted.

“I never imagined that an Attuneless drive could be so tiring.”

“But you have to admit that road trips are fun.”

Beckett gave a small smile, before turning to face his fiance. She was dressed in a pink crop top and blue pajama shorts. Her hair was completely undone and damp from a shower.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungry… all the time.”

The brunette scoffed.

“I also… feel pretty exhausted. I want snuggies, Buckeroo.”

The Metal-Att crawled into bed, donning nothing but a pair of grey underwear. He wrapped his arms around the Sun-Att, her hair draping over his bicep. He planted a kiss to her forehead.

“Did you figure out what you’re going to do now that we’re going to be parents?”

“Are you asking me to be a stay-at-home Mom?”

“Not at all!” He looked rather flustered.

“I was curious if you were still interested in being Dean Swan’s assistant. I’m sure a child would be a large load to handle.”

“I’m not going to be the only one dragging a child through Penderghast,” Phoebe chuckled. Beckett joined in, before stroking the blond locks from the Sun-Att’s face.

“Perhaps he will be as advanced as I by the time he is ready to attend.”

“Perhaps,” she said, with a tired sigh. A small pause made the moment slightly awkward.

“I wanted to discuss the child,” Beckett broke the silence, his voice worried. Phoebe groaned.

“I know we haven’t talked much about it… But I…” he had another pause.

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted a child so soon.”

Phoebe perked up, worriedly.

“But when I remembered Pride talking about Wrath, and Satan warning us…”

It was obvious he was looking for the right words without upsetting his fiance.

“When my father told us tonight he was happy for us…”

Phoebe’s amber eyes stared deep into Beckett’s soul.

“... I realized that we must protect this child at all costs. He or she will be my family, and I want us to be the happiest family that Penderghast will ever feast their eyes on.”

The blond’s lips curved to a smile.

“And I want our child to have the best life we could ever imagine.”

Phoebe leaned forward, brushing her lips over Beckett’s. She could taste the onions over the mint toothpaste that he attempted to wash over, but she didn’t mind. Her tongue traced through his teeth, meeting his in turn. She hungrily danced hers with his, her fingers lacing to the nape of his neck, leaving goosebumps in her wake.

Beckett broke the kiss, but traveled down to her neck. Phoebe didn’t realize that she was being moved to her back against the mattress of the full-sized bed, which fit them both, but was a tight clutter. His hips hungrily brushed against hers, fabric sending a feeling of euphoria over their pelvic areas.

“Wait, isn’t this bad for the baby?” she asked, humorously.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s not even the size of a bean.”

“So a Bean made a bean.”

Beckett rolled his eyes, before continuing their fest. He lifted her pink top, exposing her breasts still guarded with a black polka-dot bra, with a small pink ribbon in between. He wrapped his arms around her, breaking the clips to free her. His tongue brushed over the middle, causing her to moan, begging for more.

Beckett used one hand to pull her underwear down, as Phoebe in turn pulled his. She could feel the rigid curve of his shaft against her skin, making her gasp and enjoy the contact.

“Are we going slow as usual?” she asked, impatient.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” he replied, then trailing his tongue over her abdomen.

He rose over her, raking his nails over his scalp, admiring the view. She always looked gorgeous, but there was a glow over Phoebe, one he never noticed before.

“You look golden,” he said, in a seductive tone.

He then fully unclothed her, moving his member to her entrance. Soon, he eased in, which caused her to shudder. Phoebe latched onto Beckett, her gasp one he heard many times before, but never got tired of. His rhythm started to build, his contact inside becoming more forced. Phoebe tried to remain quiet, in fear her parents would hear, but with the combination of his harsh contact on the outside, and the euphoria of feeling himself slide inside of her was too much to bear.

“Beckett!” the Sun-Att called, her moan escaping from her throat.

His breathing became too heavy and became moans. His teeth dug into her shoulder, sparking adrenaline. It hurt but also felt oh, so good.

Phoebe’s nails dug into his back as his rhythm quickened, becoming harder and harder with each punch.

“You’re so… incredible,” Beckett heaved while continuing his pace.

Phoebe noticed as always, the ceiling light began to shift due to his magick reacting with the rest of the room. The knob on the door began to unhinge, until it popped off the door across the room. Beckett latched onto the frame of the bed, as his pace got faster… harder.

Sparks traveled from the back of his head as he finished, sending a liquid through Phoebe. She laced her fingers over his soaking abdomen as he pulled out. Beckett leaned in, wrapping his arms around her back and resting his head between her small breasts. They both sighed.

“I love you… more than anything in the world,” he said, trailing to sleep.

“More than any dimension can offer,” Phoebe replied, as she stroked his damp hair. Her eyes fluttered shut as they lay their sticky bodies against each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 


	6. Envious Fate

Beckett opened the portal back to the apartment in Paris. Before they stepped through, Arthur and John hugged Phoebe with all their might.

“We’ll be at the Gala, sweetcheeks.”

John planted a kiss to Phoebe’s forehead. Arthur shook Beckett’s hand.

“And make sure to keep the baby safe.”

“We will,” Beckett said, assuring.

After closing the rift, Katrina approached the couplet and gave a welcome hug.

“We got your text, you said something about Henderson?” asked the brunette.

“Oh, yes! Atlas may know someone who would have answers. She is out at the moment, but I think we should look for her.” Katrina’s face looked fake.

It was easy to tell if she was distressed. She always had that look- a slight twitch to her eye, shaking fingers, a curve on her lips that was hard to not notice. She always gave that look to Beckett at the family parties when wealthy parents tried to persuade her into marriage with their sons.

“Are you alright, Katrina?” asked her brother.

She sighed.

“Nothing. Just a foul smell.”

The couplet gave each other odd looks. Just as they had asked, Atlas came in through the door.

“Henderson!” Beckett called upon the platinum-haired twin. Her look was sour.

“We’re going to New Orleans,” she said, with a grimace. Aster jumped from her workspace, giddy. Shreya instantly placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the Nymph to back down.

“New Orleans?”

“There’s a place I’ve been meaning to take you all…”

The twin went through her backpack.

“Harrington, portal.”

“Very well.” He instantly thought of the celebrated streets, the humid air… the party.

When the portal opened, Atlas instantly stopped Aster and Shreya.

“Griffin and Zeph are still out. We’ll be back.”

“But the party!” Shreya insisted. Aster gave a pout.

Beckett and Atlas both sighed.

“Hurry, I can’t keep the portal open forever.”

“Come.”

When the group made their way through to the streets, Atlas was quick to move to her feet. The group followed curiously. They toured the alleyways, back to an abandoned road full of shady buildings. When she opened the door, the place was one they’ve never seen before.

“I feel a strong ward here,” Katrina said, confused.

“I came here when I was on the run from Raife.”

The group took the picture in. There was a Ouiji decoration across the walls, paneling that made it feel like home. A pale figure stood behind the bar, mixing drinks.

“Atlas! It’s been a long time!” the figure said, his pointed ears looking excited.

“And you brought friends!”

“Garrus, meet my twin sister, Phoebe, and the gang.”

“Hold the boat!” Beckett called, in front of everyone, including Garrus.

“Henderson, you never mentioned _why_ you brought us here!”

“Because of this guy! He’s got rumors. Rumors I think may help us.”

“Ey, Lass, you’ve got me confused here.” Garrus finished wiping a glass before placing it in its designated area.

“Sorry for their crassness, but we’re in need of help.” Atlas made her way to the booth, Phoebe following straight behind.

“First, a drink?” Garrus looked to Phoebe. She shook her head.

“You look a little hardened for the moment.”

“Got a baby, so I’m going to look hardened.”

“Yeah, Beckett here hardened up quite well leading up to this point,” Atlas said, sarcastically. Garrus howled with laughter, followed by Shreya and Katrina respectively. Aster looked quite confused. Beckett’s cheeks turned pink, his ears turned red. Phoebe blushed as well, looking away abruptly.

“Conrgratulations, you two! A drink for the father then?”

“No need.” The Metal-Att took a seat in the booth, encouraging Phoebe to sit on his lap. Atlas nodded before turning back.

“So, Garrus, introductions! Blondie here is the twin I’ve told you about.”

“Ah! You’ll be an aunt then!”

“Unfortunately.” Atlas gave a grimace. Phoebe was very uncomfortable.

“Katrina here is also going to be an aunt, she’s the older Harrington.”

“Lovely meeting you, fellow Fae!” Katrina said enthusiastically.

“You know _what_ I am, then!”

“Yes, I’ve become quite acquainted with a few.”

Garrus scoffed.

“Please never mention my name, then.”

The mood instantly dropped from the older sister. Atlas whistled.

“Anyways, Shreya here is a Fire-Att, like Beckett and Katrina are metal and Phoebe is Sun and Earth, while I’m Moon. Aster is a Wood Nymph if you can guess.”

The fae gave a warm smile to Aster, who sunk, shyly.

“You’ve got to catch me up on a lot then, Darling, because I’m totally lost.”

“Well, I’ll fill you in on the four years I’ve missed this place.”

The group shared their piece when filling Garrus on the events at Penderghast. It took quite a few hours to explain it, from his knowledge of The Dread, to the rogue source, to the Sun Source being the twins’ mother. All the while, a large figure entered through the stairway, his face stern.

“Atlas”! He said, not so enthusiastically.

“Still hurt over the last fight we had?”

He gave a frown. Aster immediately empathized.

“Oh, fellow troll! Please don’t be sad!” she said, as she conjured a flower from the tips of her fingers. He smiled, before shaking his head.

“I’m not sad. I’m just disappointed that my favorite Attuned disappeared for a few years.”

Soon both figures were filled in, including the business in Hell.

“So, we need your help. I remember you mentioned years ago about this… entity, called _The Fate_.”

“The Fate is out of your hands,” the fae said with a grimace.

“Dude, buddy, please tell me there’s a way to see her. We need to figure out this Dimension thing.”

“The Fate is much more powerful than your little Sources. I heard a rumor that she was the one who actually created them, as a way to keep her magick concealed.”

“Yeah, we know how _that_ worked out,” Shreya said sarcastically. The group gave a small chuckle.

“Yeah and I doubt she’d like that you said that.”

“Yeah, Shreya, apparently The Fate hears everything,” Atlas responded. The Fire-Att looked down, her fingers lacing over her skirt.

“I already had some buddies of mine speak with her, I’d rather if you didn’t, Atlas.”

The Moon-Att sighed. She took her newly placed bottle of lager, before sipping its contents.

“It is really good to see you safe, though, and Raife dead. That monster had been coughing up stories here at the bar for years… I’ve been sick of it!”

“Noted, thanks,” the twin said, defeated, as the group made their way out of the bar.

“That didn’t go too well… I’m sorry, Atlas,” Katrina placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder. Phoebe’s prescience suddenly stopped her in her tracks, her mind lost, in a vision of a gradient of orange and yellow.

“ _I wish to speak to you.”_

“Is everything alright?” Beckett asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. The Sun-att felt a shiver down her spine.

“ _Stay here. Let’s talk._ ”

“Someone is speaking to me… I don’t know who.”

“Your prescience may have called upon someone strong, especially here. New Orleans is a haven for Supernatural creatures as we speak,” Katrina said, concerned.

“I feel like someone is pulling me somewhere,” Phoebe suddenly called, before her Refractionary magick engulfed the group.

Suddenly Phoebe and Beckett were in a nicely-decorated home.

“ _Come, my darlings._ ”

There was a shift of environment. Beckett looked concerned.

“It feels like time has stopped… like something is missing.”

Phoebe followed the spell the figure had cast on her, Beckett reluctantly following. They came across a large ballroom, as a figure stood in the middle, her hands intertwined with each other. Her face was cast in a sheer veil. Phoebe felt instantly uncomfortable.

“You were just talking about me. I’ve been meaning to find the right time to discuss this matter with you.”

“You heard us?”

The masked lady nodded. She stepped forward a foot, but instantly she stood in front of the couplet.

“I hear everything.”

Beckett’s hands laced Phoebe’s, signaling worry. She felt the power in The Fate… power that she couldn’t comprehend. The veiled woman slowly turned, before taking a seat at her throne. The Sun-Att was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

“I have spoken to Alma a few years ago about you and your sister, Atlas… you’re both Theia’s children, and perhaps the most powerful of all beings here.”

“Or so I have heard, madam.”

Phoebe rested her hands against her abdomen.

“Which is why your child will be perhaps the strongest being in existence… perhaps as strong as myself.”

“Lady Fate, may I speak?” Beckett gingerly chose his words, in fear that she may not like what he said.

“As you wish.”

“May I ask why it is imperative that our child be chosen under this path?”

The woman of many faces scanned the Metal-Att, her face pitted with worry.

“I am not sure if you’re aware, but it was I who sparked the energy to conceive this being.”

“You chose the timing for me to become pregnant?” Phoebe asked, dumbfounded.

“Within reason. Your sister was taken with the same goal, but she wouldn’t have been able to carry through. I’ve scattered my powers for consumption, but unfortunately, I’m tired… worn. I’m sure you can see that with Lucifer as well, my poor boy.”

“So Satan has his reasons as well… not too good of reason I’m afraid,” Beckett replied, in a whisper.

“Both sides are not in your favor.”

“May I ask why you’re urgently speaking with us?” asked the Sun-Att.

The woman behind the veil shook her head. Her face creased, revealing age.

“Phoebe, your power along with your sister is unlike anything anyone has ever encountered in the history of our world. You two, put together, are unstoppable forces… you just do not see your full potential, but you become more powerful each day.”

She looked to Beckett, who straightened.

“And you… you are my favorite Attuned.”

“Th-thank you… Lady Fate.”

“It was my power that brought you two together. I have never made such an effort before. Do not disappoint me.”

With a snap of her fingers, the couplet was instantly reunited at The Graveyard Shift with their siblings and friends.

“Oh, dear! You’re both awake… and at once!” Katrina called. Aster held a cold, wet rag to Beckett’s forehead. Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose, with an obvious headache.

“You both passed out at the same time as we discussed The Fate. It was very ominous,” said Shreya.

“Because she heard,” Beckett interjected.

“And we’re in something _very deep._ ”

* * *

 

“See that guy in the black suit?”

Griffin pointed to the figure dressed a little too nice to be wandering the bridge. Zeph put his hands together in an O-shape, pretending he is using binoculars.As a Water-Att, he was able to actually conjure lenses for his use. After losing sight, they slowly merged into the crowd to follow behind, but without detection.

“Do you think it’s Envy?”

“Looks too out there NOT to be Envy!”

Griffin pulled Zeph behind a building as the Water-Att got slightly careless. The shapeshifter turned his head, before merging to another form. This form took the appearance of a woman in her late 20’s, her skin olive-toned, her eyes a golden brown, her lips thin and covered in red lipstick.

“Mon Cherie! Charaque is here! Make way!” a designer called, as the shapeshifter made her way into the doors. Zeph placed an invisibility spell on him and Griffin, as they both made way behind the doors.

“So just from the past three minutes, Envy is called Charaque…”

“Charaque is a famous French actress. Do you think it’s truly Envy or is Envy disguising herself?”

“One way to find out,” Zeph said, as the duo snuck near a trailer. Charaque then emerged, her outfit modern and sexy. Her black curly hair bounced with the strut of her heels.

“Okay, no one can pull that walk off,” Griffin said, dumbfounded.

* * *

 

Griffin and Zeph walked through the door, their lips quivered. Everyone stood up with anticipated vibes.

“Good news- we found the Shape Shifter!” Zeph said, with a smile.

“And the bad news?” Atlas said, trailing the end of her fragment.

“... The bad news is that Envy is Charaque!”

“Charaque?” Katrina gasped, as she angrily approached the two friends.

“Charaque is a joke!”

“Lovely poem!” Atlas said, sarcastically. The Harrington sister ignored her.

“Charaque is a French actress, her skills bland and pompous. However, she has a diva complex that makes her famous.”

“It sounds like you have a rival,” Phoebe said, sipping a glass of water.

“That’s an understatement. Katrina has always hated Charaque, and you can’t unsee it once she goes into her tangent,” Beckett replied, his eyes teasing toward his sister.

She sighed. The sister made her way in between Shreya and Zeph, before pulling them both into a hug.

“Forgive me for my negative emotions toward this shapeshifter, perhaps it is _I_ who feels the envy.”

“Sorry we’ve been gone for a long time,” Griffin announced. “Anything come up?”

“We got back from my parents after giving them the news, then Atlas took us to New Orelans. We now have a lead on an entity called _The Fate._ ” Beckett instantly winced when Phoebe mentioned of the lady of many faces.

“ _The Fate_ … sounds mysterious.”

“Yeah, you didn’t tell us about that vision you two had at once,” Shreya said.

Phoebe paused, Beckett also staring at her. He rested his hand on her shoulder, giving the Sun-Att a reassuring squeeze.

“The Fate pulled us out of consciousness, and explained that this child is _very_ important. We can’t trust either side in Hell.”

“She also mentioned that Beckett is her favorite Attuned and that she was the one who decided for us to have this baby.”

“So she is the reason you suck at pulling out,” Atlas said, with a sarcastic tone. Beckett’s face fell shocked.

“I do not _suck_ at anything!” he called back. The room howled with laughter, savor Beckett himself, whose face drained of color.

“In all seriousness, The Fate also told us that she scattered her magick to The Sources. Perhaps she is the true entity that embodies the magick in the world,” he continued.

“But she also mentioned that she’s very tired… weary. From what I gathered from her tone, she seems like the wants to pass the remainder of power to our child.” Phoebe grabbed Beckett’s free hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“Hold up the boat!” Zeph called.

“You mean to tell _ME_ that this _The Fate_ is actually your grandmother?”

“I never thought of it that way!” Phoebe said, with shock in her voice.

“She did also mention that Atlas would never be able to carry a child through full-term, which is why she chose us to conceive.”

“Also mentioning that Beckett is her favorite attuned,” Katrina added.

“That may have a role to play in it,” the brother replied.

There was a short pause in the room. Everyone looked down each other, before Griffin cleared his throat.

“I don’t know about you guys but I consider this level of research a success.”

“He’s right!” Shreya then replied.

“We all should take the night and relax!”

“Do you really know me, Shreya? Relaxation is the least of my worries,” Atlas replied.

“We have The Sins and Satan to worry about!”

“Well, Henderson, we won’t be ready to face them with distress,” Beckett said, worriedly.

“Gee, Harrington, if you even agree, then maybe I should.”

“I actually… don’t feel too great,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You and I both,” Phoebe then followed.

“Well, while you two were in Pennsylvania, Katrina and I talked about it. We also contacted Annabelle, and it’s agreed that we’re doing your wedding!” Shreya couldn’t contain the squeal after she announced the plan. Phoebe gulped, Beckett looking as if he was going to faint.

“Phoebe…” Katrina said, as she approached the Sun-Att, “We all love you darling, but we figured due to the baby, it would be too stressful…” She placed her hand on Phoebe’s shoulder, where her brother’s lay just moments before.

“... And we’re concerned that you might become a Bridezilla, no offense, because hormones and all,” Shreya finished.

“And I’m helping!” Aster jumped in, gleefully.

“We’ll do everything to make your special day perfect!”

“I appreciate your help,” Phoebe said, with a grateful tone. She gave the professor a hug, before hugging the Fire-Att and Wood Nymph. The Sun-Att then followed Beckett into the bedroom, before closing the door and falling into the bed next to him.

“Are you feeling alright?” The Metal-Att asked, weakly moving his hand into hers.

“Snuggles. Need snuggles.”

* * *

 

The next day, Griffin and Atlas escorted Phoebe and Beckett toward the new fashion show that was taking place in Paris. With the help of Roger, they were able to make their way into the fashion show starred by the greatest designers from around the world. Phoebe tried to take in all the colors in the building, the lights, the gorgeous people.

“Shreya will be here in a bit to schmooze,” Griffin noted. Phoebe tugged at the gold belt that complimented her white dress. The lace on her arms brushed against her skin, making her extremely uncomfortable.

“If you’d like to change we could go to the boutique down the street,” Beckett noted, with a concerned look.

“I’m fine. I think as spontaneous it was for me to pull up this dress, perhaps Envy will like it.”

“That she certainly will.”

Griffin pointed to a black-haired woman with olive skin, who was talking with another known designer. The other woman looked very off. Her dark brown hair complimented her darker skin, her white dress popping in the room. The dark red lipstick was quick to look at.

“That is Priya Lacroix… one of the most famous fashion designers in New York,” Beckett said, softly.

“How would you know?”

“She appeared at a family party years ago. She never ages. I’ve seen her since I was a little boy… she would always pinch my cheeks and mock me.” His face curved into a grimace.

“Do you think they’re both very close?” Phoebe asked.

“One way to find out.” Atlas quickly channeled a moon spell, which allowed her to hear the conversation from their distance. She concentrated, moving into their minds. After a quick minute, she refocused.

“Alright, after this show, they’ll be in the VIP section. Also, Priya is a vampire, and her guards are human. We should be able to take them down easily but we might have to sustain her,”

“Henderson, the last thing we need to do is cause trouble!” Beckett called.

“And what do you mean she’s a vampire?” asked Griffin.

“Oh, that? You can tell by the amount of blood magick they have in their system.”

Atlas brushed her hand on Phoebe before making a seat at the table next to Mr. Harrington. He nodded.

“My time here is done,” he whispered to Atlas, before making his way out of the venue. The Pend Pals soon took their seats, then spotting Shreya approach.

“Pardon for being late! I had to keep Katrina home, apparently their rivalry is very strong…”

“Sounds like nothing’s changed. Thank you, Shreya,” Beckett said, patting the seat next to him. She took a seat just as the lights dimmed. The show began, with an announcement from the venue’s ambassador, and soon the designers being introduced. The lights caused Phoebe to warm up, soaking every bit into her system. When Charaque came to the stage, she was donned in a different outfit than initially seen: her silver dress shimmered with the neon lights, glitter falling out of it in its wake. The back was covered in colorful feathers, which covered her bosom. Charaque instantly eyed Phoebe, then Atlas, her face turning to a wide grin.

“That’s weird,” Atlas said, in a whisper. “Do you think she expected us?”

“I made sure we weren’t seen nor tracked,” Griffin replied. The show continued on.

* * *

 

“Charaque nor Ms. LaCroix are available for autographs,” the guard said, sternly. Atlas was becoming irritated.

“We’re business partners. We want to discuss an issue we are encountering in the fashion line!”

“Allow me,” Shreya mentioned.

“Miss Mistry here, we’re having a bit of an issue with sales on our lines and require a meet.”

“Never heard of you,” the guard said again, before inching towards the Fire-Att.

“What do you mean you’ve never heard of me?” A flame instantly burst from her hand, surprising the guard.

“Tell you what: you’re _going to get us in there!_ Don’t you _dare_ make me beg!”

Phoebe conjured a water ball in her hands to cool off the Fire-Att. The guard shook his head. He turned to let the group in. The Pend Pals hesitated, before Griffin opened the door. The two figures instantly looked over to the Attuned, their eyes flashing.

“Ah, Priya, these are the legends I’ve told you about!” Charaque clapped, then pointed to the twins.

“We’ve tried to look for you, Envy,” Atlas said, her voice stern but uninterested.

“Have you, now?” Charaque stood up, before approaching Beckett. Her lips curved to a devilish grin.

“Priya, he looks quite… delicious, doesn’t he?”

Phoebe instantly warmed up, a slight glow emitting from her skin. Priya approached the attuned, her smile wide.

“You’re the Harrington boy! I remember seeing you at the parties.”

“I’d rather if you step back from me,” he said, his voice cracked in surprise. Phoebe moved in front of the vampire and her fiance, her look stern.

“You want Wrath,” she said, looking toward Charaque. The shapeshifter howled into a laughter.

“ _Pride_ wants Wrath. I’m just doing what I was ordered.”

“You were the old lady at the apartment complex. I felt it.”

“As the Sun-Attuned combined with Earth should do. The shapeshifter poured a glass of wine, before taking a sip. Priya licked her lips as she eyed Beckett closely. The Metal-Att wrapped his arm around Phoebe’s waist.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to taste an Attuned. I heard their blood gives an extraordinary high,” the vampire said, her eyes red.

“Not today,” Atlas called back, moving in front of Beckett and Phoebe.

“We just want answers. Lust told me you’ve been spying on us.”

“ _Lust?_ ” the Pend pals’ mouths dropped.

“Lust is beyond untrustworthy, darling. We know how you are, Moon-Attuned, if you keep gushing over his form, you might get more than you bargained for.”

“I’m of no concern. My sister and her child are what matters to me, and Pride is pushing our buttons.”

“Pride pushes all our buttons.” Charaque crossed her legs as she sat on top of the sink in the dressing room.

“And quite frankly, I’m happy Wrath is gone. He and Pride had a… fling. A big one, and she paid very little attention to the rest of us.”

“There’s the sin we’ve been looking for,” Shreya interrupted.

“He was powerful, and Satan just took him out. This whole thing was their plan, and don’t get me started on the work Greed is trying to do to take over Pride for himself.”

“What do you mean, take her over?” Beckett asked.

“He doesn’t want to rid her… yet. He wants her to be his puppet, but she isn’t so easy to hypnotize… except Wrath did lead her on with his bloodlust to kill Satan.”

“So Satan was warning us because this isn’t the first time!” Atlas gasped.

“I gave you all the information I have.”

“Highly doubt it,” said the Moon-Att.

Envy twirled her hair between her fingers. She looked rather annoyed.

“Out of everyone, _you two_ had to become the most powerful attuned.”

“And this is our cue to leave,” Griffin said, pulling Phoebe and Beckett toward the door.

“Not so fast!” Priya called, before grabbing Beckett’s blazer. Her fingers dug into his skin, making him wince.

“We must have fun!”

“I’m getting married!” he called, pushing the vampire away. Her pupils began to dilate, her smile curved wickedly.

“Not until I’m done with you!”

Phoebe instantly summoned a ward to block Priya from reaching the Metal-Att, her eyes wide.

“You stay away from my fiance!” she said, her look hardened. The vampire bit her lip, blood seeping down to her chin.

“I will get one of you one of these days!” she called, punching the ward. The group piled out the door. Before Atlas was the last to walk out, she turned to Envy.

“Put your pet on a leash,” she said, using magick to close the door behind her.

* * *

 

“That could have gone better,” Phoebe said, brushing her fingers through Beckett’s forehead. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That vampire was out of control,” said Griffin.

“There was a _vampire_ there?” asked Katrina.

“So Envy is jealous because Wrath and Pride had a thing before his death,” Griffin said, as Beckett jotted notes into a journal.

“And Wrath was originally the one who wanted to kill Satan and take the throne, but Satan defeated him before the plan was complete,” continued Shreya.

“There’s just too much information here!” Phoebe shouted. She was very frustrated.

“Do you think that Envy spied on us to summon one of us?” Atlas asked.

“Possibly.”

Atlas took a swig of whiskey. She burped.

“But what have you been doing with Lust?” asked Shreya, the room soon setting eyes onto the Moon-Att. Atlas, instantly irritant, got up from her chair, before wobbling to the balcony.

“None of your business.”

“Sounds like someone’s soft for a Sin,” Shreya called.

“Perhaps Atlas hanging with Lust may work to our advantage,” Aster said, the group soon eyeing her.

“Aster’s right. Maybe Atlas is getting inside information on the Sins, and maybe Lust is just playing sides,” Griffin responded. Beckett continued to write in the journal.

“This could be dangerous for her though,” Phoebe said, concerned.

“The Fate said as such, you two are the most powerful attuned to ever walk this Earth,” Beckett said, softly, as he finished an entry.

“She can handle it.”

“Unless she’s falling in love with him,” Phoebe replied. She got up from her seat, soon making her way to bed. She let her weight sink into the mattress. Something felt very off about the situation. She soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

Phoebe woke up in the Sun room at Penderghast. She was instantly confused… and she felt weightless. The room lit up with the sun, the birds chirping in the background.

Phoebe turned to the door of the room, where she discovered a familiar figure.

“Hello, Phoebe,” said the dark-skinned woman, her black short hair moving with the breeze. Her armor shined with the sun.

“Alma,” Phoebe shouted, her throat closing.

The Blood source approached the Sun-Attuned, her hand on her shoulder.

“I’m in your dream, so this cannot take long. We need to talk.”

* * *

* * *

 


	7. Notice me, S'il Vous Plait

“Have you talked to your mother yet?”

“I haven’t found the courage to tell her.”

Phoebe looked down, Alma stared deep into her soul. One thing about the Sun-Att was that eye contact was extremely hard for her.

“I saw that you met with The Fate, am I correct?”

“Mom didn’t even tell me who she was.”

“Because we felt the need to not tell you, which is a mistake,” Alma said, leaning against a pillar. Phoebe twiddled her thumbs, or at least, her dream state felt the skin contact.

“If The Fate is speaking with you, she requires a great deal. If you aren’t aware already, she wields the power of refractionary magick. She scattered the elements to allow use among Attuned, for the sake of destiny.”

“Did she feel powerless in some situations that allowed this to happen?”

“Too many times to count. If you must know, The Fate is very....   _ Delicate, _ despite her power. I cannot say what she wants with the… creature growing inside you,”

“Is that what you called me and Atlas?”

“What I want to say is to listen closely to what she has to say. Follow her instructions. You might be the only hope in keeping the natural order intact.”

“Alma, do you know what would happen if Pride gets her way?” Phoebe looked pleading. The Blood Source definitely didn’t look certain, like she usually did.

“I only have the impression that she wants to break dimensions…”

With that, Phoebe woke up. She was drenched in sweat, nausea overcoming her. The blond removed herself from bed, rushing to the bathroom, before letting all the contents from her system. She leaned against the bathroom sink, a small sob echoing through the night.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’m not sure.” The Sun-Att laced her fingers alongside Beckett’s, her look uncertain. They stood in front of a brick home, isolated with trees and shrubs. The air was engulfed with the aroma of rain, the skies grey. Phoebe knocked on the door, looking behind to her sister.

“We should have given Mom a notice,” Atlas said.

The door slammed open, the Sun source wrapping her arms around her daughter. “No need!” she called to the twin. Atlas smiled, before running up and wrapping her arms around her mother.

“Phoebe, I feel something strong within you. More energy than usual.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Is it about being Evelyn’s assistant? Are you two nervous about being staff at Penderghast?”

“Not at all, Theia,” Beckett replied, flustered. “We’re very excited to begin the year. It’s just that we have a problem that may be beyond our control.”

Theia’s smile curved to a frown. She stepped from the door, allowing the three to continue inside.

“Make yourselves at home. Both your bedrooms are still intact, and I still have some of your clothing, Beckett,” the loving mother said, as Butterball and Navi emerged from The Ether. Butterball crawled onto the couch, before falling asleep. Navi, evolved to secondary form, curled alongside the couch before getting comfortable. Phoebe chose to stand, while Atlas took a seat at the table. Beckett stopped Theia from continuing to make tea, taking over.

“Do you remember the kind I made for Todd?”

“Very much so. Is that what you’d like?” asked Beckett.

“Please. You’re as much at home as the rest of us, but allow me to finish!”

Theia added a potion to the contents, before pouring the liquid into three mugs. Beckett pulled a chair out, urging Phoebe to sit.

“I’ll get sick again,” she said, in a whisper.

“How come you’re sick?” the Sun Source asked, widely concerned.

“That’s why we’re here,” Beckett said, softly, as he kneaded his fingers against Phoebe’s shoulder. He escorted the lady to the open chair, before pushing it in once she sat. He gave a sigh, her eyes onto both of them.

“Mom, how did you feel when you were having us?”

“Oh! Absolutely delighted." A pause echoed into the kitchen, the sound of the kettle the only thing breaking silence. Phoebe held her hands to the womb, her eyes deeply saddened. "Phoebe… are you?” Theia asked, almost in a whisper.

The Sun-Att looked to her fiance, and then back. She looked down. Theia suddenly squealed, making her daughter and future son-in-law jump. She clapped her hands, running up and hugging them both.

“I’m going to be a grandmother!”

“The world’s youngest looking grandma,” Atlas said, jokingly.

"I take that as a compliment!"

“Well, Mom, there’s a lot going on about this baby… a lot that’s quite overwhelming.”

The three filled the Sun Source in on what was going on, her face growing more and more concerned. Navi approached Theia, nudging her leg as they talked.

“You’ve met  _ The Fate? _ ” Theia said, with shock.

“Rarely anyone meets her. If she’s asking for your help, this may be much more than we can ever expect.”

The Sun Source got up from her seat, making another cup of tea. Beckett sat down, urging Phoebe to follow. She attempted, her legs wrapped around his thighs. Nausea didn’t overcome her, but she still felt the typical post-nausea grossness. Theia handed her a mug, which she happily accepted.

“I’m proud of you both, I truly am. In addition, I’m sure that you can overpower the Sins and Satan. Just keep doing your research and keep a close eye on them all.”

Beckett gave a small smile, squeezing Phoebe’s thigh.

“We’ll do our best.”

* * *

 

In the meantime, Envy changed to Charaque, her eyes gleaming to the set. The lights volumed her figure, the cameras were set-

“We need to talk!”

Charaque turned to see a familiar face approach her. A smile curved from her lips.

“It’s been such a long time!”

“Save the formalities!”

Katrina eyed the shapeshifter, her arms crossed, her heels tapping onto the concrete floor.

“Darling, I’m in the middle of a shoot-”

“Ma’am, off the set!” the director called, waving his hand. Katrina sighed. She then focused on her core, before unleashing an invisibility spell, bringing the room to nothing but her and the shape shifter.

“Darling, this makeup has four hours before it can come off! What is so important?” Envy barked.

“Old blood. You met with my brother and his fiance.”

“Blue Coat is your  _ brother _ ?” Charaque howled with laughter. “I should have seen the resemblance!” A scowl curled on Katrina’s face, her look determined.

“Clearly you’re not happy to see me.”

“A clear observation and a correct one at that.”

“So it seems like you haven’t had enough of Miss America?”

“Our rivalry then has nothing to do with your plans for now. I just want to talk.”

“I already told your bother and his Sunburst everything I know. Now if you excuse me, I have a film to shoot-”

“We’re not done, Envy!”

Katrina conjured a shard, shooting it towards the Sin. Envy easily dodged it, countering with an air spell. A dual began, the magick becoming more and more tense. The crew and the remaining cast couldn’t see the fight, but could smell the metal, feel the gust of wind, see the water form onto the floor, which began to flood the set.

“We have a water breakage! Shooting is cancelled!” the director called, as the cast and crew abandoned the set. Katrina used flame to vaporize the water, then summoned a mini dragon. Her familiar, a Lumian, rose from the Ether, aiding the flame dragon as it blew rings of flame from its throat. Envy countered as many hits as she could, then clapped back with a gust of wind, which sent the remainder of flame into a tornado of flame. Katrina then realized that Envy, the Sin of shape shifting, the Illusionary, as an  _ air attunement. _

“It makes so much sense if Kane was a master of Illusions as well,” said the professor.

She Created a metal shield, which easily fought off the tornado. Katrina then summoned a portal, to which she quickly removed herself from battle. Before she closed the ward, she heard Envy scream.

“Just know that your feeling towards me only makes me stronger!”

She closed the portal, her clothing visibly torn. Katrina didn’t notice Aster, who quickened to action, running her hands through the torn fabric on the hem located on Katrina’s shoulder.

“What in the world happened?” she called, her face visible with worry.

“Just old business. Pay no mind to it!”

Katrina tiredly made her way to the fridge, where she pulled out a bottle of wine. She pulled a glass from a cabinet, before pouring a glass.

“Did you fight with Envy?” Zeph asked. She nodded.

“I also found out she’s strictly an Air-Attunement, and cannot conjure spells of any other kind.”

The Pend Pals looked at each other, in exception to the absent three.

“So defeating Envy may be easier than we thought?” asked Shreya.

Katrina smiled.

* * *

 

“So The Sins can only do magick based on their attunement?” asked Phoebe.

“Very much so!”

Katrina pulled a poster board from the cupboard in her closet. She grabbed a marker, and began to write the names of the sins.

“As far as we know, Pride is the top of the food chain, and I assume the same of her placement on the hierarchy. If she is as powerful as she seems, she may be attuned to either The Sun, the Moon, or Blood.”

Katrina first drew a box, and then wrote “Pride” onto it. She then drew an arrow, with the three possible attunements being listed. She then drew a box under, spelling “Wrath” inside it, then crossed it.

“I assume Wrath may have had a similar attunement.”

She then drew a box under, and put “Envy” on the inside. She drew an arrow, writing “AIR.”

“You know,” Atlas said, her arms crossed, “I’ve only seen Lust use fire.”

“It makes sense- he has a sense of passion, does he not?” Shreya asked.

Katrina wrote an arrow, putting “FIRE” with Lust.

“You know, Atlas,” before Phoebe could ask her question, the twin turned and left the room. There was an awkward pause.

“She’s always like this!” Phoebe then snapped, angrily, before stomping to the bedroom and slamming the door shut. It was an unexpected reaction, and the room instantly fell to silence.

* * *

 

“I dunno how long I can keep this going.”

Atlas sat on the ledge of a bridge, as Lust skipped some stones. They never made eye contact, although Lust tried to get the Moon-Att’s head to turn.

“Well, I’m still giving you as much as I could.”

“Can you start with your sister’s attunement?”

The Sin gulped.

“That wouldn’t be a great idea.”

“Why not?” Atlas finally turned him, her eyes ridden with impatience.

“I’ve been playing your stupid games this past month!”

“And I’m even giving you the time and information, to which you wouldn’t have much of without me.”

Lust winked at her, emotions building up inside. Atlas blushed, before turning away.

“I can’t believe you,” she said, frustrated.

“But I’m all you’ve got, Baby.”

Atlas turned around, facing the bridge as she continued to sit on the ledge. The blond held his hands out, caressing hers, before pulling her off, onto her feet. She gulped.

“You’re successfully coaxing me,” she said, irritated.

“Are you always this negative?” Lust then traced his lips to her neck, his teeth soon brushing where his soft skin was. She winced. He then cupped his hands around her cheeks, her platinum hair brushing against his knuckles. He brought his lips to hers. Her eyes soon closed, then opened back up, hazing slightly, as if she was quickly becoming drunk from his invitation. Lust moved his lips to her nose, planting a playful peck.

“You’re hypnotizing me,” she said, her head shaking, heart still pounding.

“I’m on your side. Please… just let me prove it.”

She sighed. He laced his fingers with hers, his palm sweaty against hers. She turned to him, her gaze loving, but saddened.

“I still don’t know if I should trust you.”

“I never asked you about your friends and your family. Just you. Is that enough?”

“You’re with the  _ enemy _ , Lust.”

His eyes looked deeply saddened. Atlas turned, walking away, back to the apartment. In the distance, an old figure watched, his gaze sending a chill down Lust’s spine. The blond turned toward the older Asian man, suddenly revealing a scowl on his face.

Greed turned around. A figure opened the door to the limo behind him, as the Sin stepped his foot in. Lust angrily walked up to the car. The window rolled down, Greed’s face hardened.

“You know you can’t keep playing sides,” he said.

“And being you’re the youngest of all of us… you’re certainly not the strongest.”

“I don’t need you to be a Chaperone.”

“Ah, but you do. We have our eyes on you, Lust.”

Greed rolled the window back up, the limo soon departing from its location. Lust stood there, clutching his striped scarf, soon feeling something he hasn’t felt in a long time…  _ fear. _


	8. Possession

It was the day of the gala, and tensions were sparked… literally. Shreya inspected everyone’s looks, then turned to Phoebe, who was donned in something that made Shreya gasp as loud as a train.

“No, no!’ she called, as the Sun-Att adjusted her sandal, her feet visibly swollen.

“This dress just doesn’t work!”

“I love this dress!” Phoebe said, looking very distraught. Shreya sighed.

“Peach isn’t working for you right now, Sweetie. Your hair is too light for it. Let me grab a better dress!”

“Please let it be loose,” Phoebe groaned, as she sat into the couch, visibly exhausted. Beckett sat beside her, stroking her hair. Shreya came out of the room, with what looked like a Maxi dress, white and loose-fitting. “Try this on,” She said, as she urged the blond into the bathroom. There was obvious signs of struggle to change, as groans emitted from the bathrooms.

“Is this really necessary?” asked Atlas, who was impatient.

“Trust me.”

Phoebe came out, donned in a flower-patterned white dress that made her look like a Greek Goddess. It was a V-neck, chiffon dress with a cape that connected to her fingers. Beckett’s mouth dropped. Shreya clapped with excitement, before grabbing the peach dress. Just then, Katrina walked inside, still donned in professional gear.

“Oh, Katrina! Please try this dress on!”

“Oh, my!” the Metal-Att gasped, as Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose. She wearily hobbled to the couch, back to her spot. Beckett started to knead her shoulders.

“I think you and Phoebe are the same size. Please try it on! I think it would look great on you!”

Katrina shrugged, before making her way to the bedroom. With a small gust of wind emitting from the door, she suddenly came out, looking down at the peach frilled dress, which had flowing short sleeves. She smiled.

“You can keep it, I guess,” Phoebe said with a tear. It was obvious that her hormones were acting up. Katrina came up, before kneading the blond’s shoulders herself.

“You look so wonderful, Darling,” she said, soothingly. Shreya remained oblivious to her actions, which was normal, but more annoying than usual. Atlas came out, donned in a black and blue sleeveless, velvet sparkling dress.

“Are we ready to go?”

* * *

 

“My sweetie! I’m so happy to see you after all this time!” Annabelle greeted, hugging the Sun-Attuned. She looked at the rest of the Pend Pals, her smile wide.

“And the darlings who brought my boy out of his shell! Welcome!”

“Mother!” Beckett said embarrassingly.

“We’re happy to be part of this evening,” Griffin said, with a smile. Annabelle escorted the group to the food table, before making a departure.

“Don’t forget a toast, we’re going to announce the wedding and the shower!” she said, excitedly.

Beckett’s head sunk in his shoulders.

“Oh, dear… this is just like graduation.”

“But this time I actually get to talk to them,” Phoebe added.

“And I’ll do the toast, if it makes you feel better.”

“Are you sure?”

“But first, I need a place to sit down.”

Phoebe looked visibly exhausted and somewhat sick. Zeph grabbed one hand, while Beckett held the other, escorting her to the nearest sofa. The Pend Pals remained around the pregnant Attuned. Aster adjusted her green dress, as her human form wasn’t much of a disguise to the leaf design around her feet. She adjusted the brown hair the disguise gifted her, still awestruck that the magick made it feel so soft. She took a seat next to the Sun-Att, her hand caressing Phoebe’s.

“I read that human pregnancy is very difficult, with back pain, mood swings, swelling,”

“All that I have and then some.” Phoebe felt irritated and tired. Beckett felt a sweat draining from her forehead. Katrina had already left to mingle at that time, Shreya right behind her, but once a familiar figure approached them, the rest of the Pend Pals disbanded.

“Father,” Beckett said, softly.

Next to Mr. Harrington was a similar-looking figure.

“Uncle Ken.”

The old man bowed, his curt sharp and focused. He grabbed Phoebe’s hand, planting a kiss to it.

“I see my nephew has quite the Goddess to become his wedded.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. She tried to hide her sickness.

“I also heard from the grapevine that you are also with child.”

“I am, Sir.”

“I look forward to meeting my nephew or niece. I am confident that he will have quite a strong Attunement.”

Ken noticed the birth mark on Phoebe’s right arm. He smiled.

“It is nice to meet you, Sun-Attuned.”

She visibly felt awkward, but it at least wore some of the sickness off. She got up to her feet, rather slowly, so that it wouldn’t come back. Roger offered his arm, as she wrapped it.

“Beckett, I’ll introduce her to the family. Will you be alright?”

“I will, Father.”

Roger smiled, as Phoebe and Beckett were separated. The Metal-Att picked some Hor D'oeuvres, savoring the small Dragon Link. Over the conversing Attuned, he spotted a familiar figure… although her hair was different.

“What the-” he said, approaching Pride. She had bouncy, volumptious red hair,  She was donned in a long black dress, the straps just holding her breasts firmly. He approached the sin, clearing his throat.

“Ah, Mr. Harrington! I assume the Mrs. is nearby?”

“Cut the formal talk.”

“I hear your dear fiance is dealing with some illness.”

Beckett had a scowl on his face.

“Hopefully not due to the dimensional sickness.”

“As expected, portal sickness isn’t good for the child… perhaps, it isn’t that, per se.”

Beckett instantly felt question.

“I’m sorry?”

“Did I say something?”

“You said that it isn’t portal sickness.”

“I said no such thing. Let me enjoy the evening.”

Pride approached a tall, Asian man who was donned in a tux. Beckett obviously had never seen him before, but most people he could never remember anyways. He grabbed a glass of wine from a rack, quietly approaching his father and fiance, who were both laughing in unison with the group.

“My boy, your fiance is quite exquisite!” called one of his distant cousins, a much older man. Phoebe definitely looked better, but something felt off.

“I was telling them about when we had detention in the library! Do you remember that?”

“ _ Fondly, _ ” he said, sarcastically.

“Do you remember the time we skipped class, too?”

“Oh, a story I must hear!” another cousin said, his hand clapping.

“Kelly and I used to skip class quite a bit when we went to Penderghast! Those were… funner times.”

The Metal-Att instantly  felt uncomfortable.

* * *

 

Arthur and John approached Roger, with the former whispering an inside joke inside Mr. Harrington’s ear. Just behind then, approached a familiar figure, her smile contagious. Roger instantly gave Theia a hug, tears streaming down his eyes. Theia turned and gave Annabelle a hug as well.

“You have a lovely dress!” the wife said, with a sniff.

Theia then turned and poked her daughter’s shoulder, with Phoebe turning her face to a long, form-fitting, white dress.

“You came!” Phoebe said with a smile.

“I apologize if I was late, where’s Beckett?”

“Still trying to get over some anxiety about a toast we’re supposed to make.”

“Mm, any word on the date for the wedding?”

“Beginning of the Fall.”

“The best time… the leaves, the colors, oh, Phoebe!” Theia gave her daughter another hug, one more crushing.

“He’s hiding behind the stairwell outside. I told him that I would give it, but he’s convinced he could.”

“Well, remember the one morning when he stayed with us, he raced me to put away the dishes!”

Theia squeezed her daughter’s shoulder, before doing a “come hither” motion to the younger one. Atlas, with a glass in-hand, approached her mother, questioning the motive.

“We’re going to have a talk with Harrington,” she said, with a smile.

“Can I finally punch him?”

“Please don’t.”

“Okay, suit yourself.” The two ladies maneuvered through the crowds, before approaching the isolated staircase. Unfortunately, no one was there.

“Maybe he moved to the balcony?” Atlas asked. The two Attuned then made way outside, with no Beckett in sight.

After moving to the courtyard, they spotted the Metal-Att, staring off into a fountain. He messed with the driplets, moving them in different directions, idly. Atlas came up, lightly punching the figure in the shoulder. He turned, surprised, then quickly rose to hug Theia.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry I’m late,” she said, as he squeezed her tightly.

“I’m going to be honest,” he said, with a shaky sigh.

“I’m terrified.”

“I know you are, Sweetie.” Theia cupped Beckett’s cheek, giving him a warming smile.

“Do you want a spell that will help with this?”

“I believe I’ll be fine… thank you.” He side-eyed Atlas, who had a devilish grin.

“Mom knows I can do it-”

“And she also knows you’ll make me do something very embarrassing.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Theia dismissed Atlas, who gave a wave and made her way back into the building. Theia pointed to the bench that Beckett once sat in.

“Pride is in there. She’s with someone else. I sensed a very dark aura in him, so I assume he is another Sin,” he said, shaking.

“Is that why you’re nervous?” she asked.

“Not at all. I feel like we’re coming closer to figuring out how to deal with them. I just… was never good at giving toasts.”

Theia ruffled Beckett’s hair. In the past two and a half years of knowing her, he’s grown to see her as a mother in addition to his own. He always loved staying with her and her two daughters,                 he practically lived in that small brick home with them. She loved him as her son, regardless if they were married or not. When Phoebe returned her pendent, she passed it to  _ him _ .

“I know you called me because you’re worried about this whole situation. I can feel it,” she said, softly.

“But the two of you got through everything together leading up to this point. A baby is going to be difficult, but as long as Hell doesn’t take control, it will all work out. Forget about the Sins. Forget about Lucifer. Go in and make your toast. Announce the wedding date. You have me here with you now, and your mother and father are proud of you.”

Beckett gave a cheeky smile, planting a kiss to his mother-in-law’s cheek.

“I fully appreciate your kindness, Theia.”

“Anything for my  _ Son _ .”

Beckett got up, straightening his suit. Theia followed in turn, adjusting his tie. He bowed quickly, before turning to go inside. The Sun Source then sat back down on the bench, taking in her surroundings.

“I never figured I would find a  _ Source _ existing in my lifetime.”

Theia turned to see Greed and Pride, both grinning at her.

“Your grandchild will be a blessing to us all.”

“I’ll never let you use their child,” she said, a force of sun radiating from her skin. Pride smirked, her eyes wandering the Source.

“As a human, you’re not much to look at.”

“A human is more than a shell.”

“Obviously. Look at me.” Pride sat on the bench that the two once sat minutes before. She crossed her legs, revealing her black feet, veined to the upper thigh with red lacerations. They glowed with the moonlight. Her eyes didn’t leave Theia’s figure, they were hungry for  _ something. _

“Please be a good girl and don’t spoil the fun, here.” Pride smiled, before getting up. She stared at the fountain, cringing, before turning around to return inside. Theia attempted to sneak an attack, casting a sun spell that would blind Pride. However, the Sin turned, and dodged the attack, which hit a pillar.

“What a shame. I thought this was going to go better.”

“What are you doing?” Theia shouted, as Pride returned inside. The Sun Source followed quickly, noticing Pride eyeing Phoebe. The pregnant Attuned was next to Beckett, as he gave his toast. After some shouting of support, they resumed their activities. Theia opened the door to see Phoebe looking more sick, and soon…

Pride opened her eyes to reveal black. Phoebe instantly stiffened.

“Are you alright?” Beckett asked, as she stood still. She stared blankly toward nowhere. He pressed his hands to her shoulders.

“Phoebe?”

Theia quickly approached them both.

“Oh, no…” she said, panick rising over her.

“This is bad.”

“What’s bad?” Beckett asked, concerned.

Phoebe just stood there, staring into space.

“We have to get Phoebe out of here,” Theia said, using magick to get the attention of the Pend Pals. They all came up to her, Beckett scooped her up in his arms.

“Is she alright?” asked Annabelle.

“She’s feeling a little ill. We’re going to take her home,” Theia said, as the Pend Pals started to rush out. Theia stopped Atlas.

“Keep an eye on them,” she ordered. The twin nodded, then gained Griffin’s attention. As the rest of the Pend Pals left, Phoebe started to gain consciousness.

“Wait, where am I?” she asked, disoriented, as Beckett brought her back to her feet.

“Theia, what just happened in there?” he asked, very panicked.

Theia sighed. She looked back toward the building, then scanned each of the Attuned.

“Somehow, Pride managed to gain control of her psyche… she can easily possess her.”

* * *

 


	9. Possessed Religion

Theia proceeded to bring Phoebe back to her home, closing the doors and sitting her down onto the couch. She hesitated, before looking to Beckett.

“You cannot see this,” she said, softly.

“Are you going to Smite her?”

Theia nodded. He felt panic, his eyes widened.

"Wouldn't that hurt the child?"

"I don't think so, but it may have hurt her if she wasn't a Sun-Attuned."

"I'm sorry Theia… I don't consent to this."

Theia looked worried. Her face fell from determination to sadness. He had his arms crossed, his lips puckered like they usually were.

"I trust you, Theia, but I'm worried that the child will suffer greatly. I need a certain yes or no."

Suddenly, a blond young man burst through the door, Atlas standing next to him. Behind them was a familiar figure, her wrinkles never removing the determination on her face.

"Dean Swan!" Beckett barked from inside his throat.

"Pride has gained control over Phoebe by spiking her drink," said the blond. He approached the unconscious attuned, her eyes peacefully shut.

"Lust, why are you helping us?" Asked Theia.

"Let's worry about her."

Beckett remained on guard, his eyes intently staring over the Sin. Lust felt her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Beckett, do you have any baby's breath?"

"I do."

"We need that, along with a white boar's fat, goblin goo, and ask the wood nymph for some sap. I have the rest of the ingredients, we need blood magick to dispel Pride's influence over her."

Beckett took no time to waltz out the room and into Phoebe's for ingredients. The group could hear a portal opening as it was clear he was out getting the rest.

"What is happening here?" Asked Theia.

"We got a Sin on our side, so we're going to get Envy and Pride to stop spying on us."

From the open doorway, entered a familiar older figure. His eyes looked solemn. He caught the attention of the room.

"I hope I am not late to the party. I heard that Pride spiked the Sun-Attuned's drink with demon blood."

The group looked at Lucifer with wide eyes.

"Demon blood?" Shouted Evelyn.

"Her blood. That was how she gained control," responded Satan.

The sound of a portal opening and closing had engulfed the side of the house, with Beckett returning, his face drenched in sweat. His hair stuck to his forehead, presenting the items.

"I will begin mixing. Ms. Swan, be ready to channel your Blood Magick," said Lust, as he and Atlas went into the kitchen. Theia urged Beckett to take a seat, lifting his fiance's head where she rested on his thigh.

"Lucifer, you have your own motives to this." The Sun Source eyed Satan, his eyes looking down.

"I suppose it isn't easy hiding it. It's true that I need a new heir, and I'm beyond exhausted for living any longer."

"This child should be free to choose his own path," responded Theia. Beckett nodded in agreement. Soon after, Lust returned into the room with the potion. He ordered Beckett to raise Phoebe's head, as Atlas fed the concoction through her lips. Evelyn stood on the other side of the couch, her fingers pressed upon Phoebe's forehead.

"Your power isn't enough, Evelyn," called another familiar figure, who stood at the doorway.

"Welcome to the party, Alma," Atlas replied, sarcastically.

"Allow me."

Alma stood next to Ms. Swan. She wrapped her fingers around Phoebe's jaw, channeling her magick. The room began to smell of the pungency of copper.

" _Avaunt!_ " Both the source and the Blood Attuned shouted, as Phoebe's eyes began to drop a black liquid. Beckett instantly sat her up, as the liquid dripped to the mixture in the bowl, some liquid also oozing from her nose and mouth. Atlas was visibly horrified seeing her sister bleed black from every orifice of her face. Theia quickly grabbed a napkin, wiping the liquid from her daughter's cheeks and lips, it leaving a purple smear in its wake.

"Let her rest. I will check for more possession once she is awake and moving freely," said Alma. Her tall figure moved outside, Beckett soon picking Phoebe up and carrying her to her room.

Atlas sat there, still horrified. Lust kneaded his fingers on top of her shoulder. The room echoed with silence.

"Why have you decided to join us, Lust?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?" Asked Lucifer. His broad, husky voice sent a shiver down the Sun Source's spine.

"The Sins are all fighting for their own spot if they killed you permanently. They're all not material enough for Hell."

"They want to break the Natural order and control dimensions," said the King of Hell.

"And I don't. I just wish for one thing, one thing I've been obsessed with for a very long time. My sister had always mocked me, berated me, and threw me into the ground because I just want to be _human_ again."

Theia looked surprised. The Sin looked down as he bent forward, his shoulder touching his knee.

"Greed is trying to work with Pride as her right-hand man, just as she did to Wrath. I'm the only one with enough sense to know that the same plan isn't going to work, and they say it's different… it's not."

"Lust, please tell me," Theia implored, her eyes covered in worry, "please tell _us_ what you know of The Sins."

* * *

 

Katrina wrote each Attuned's power on the poster board, her eyes focused. The living room of the brick home was poured with Pend Pals. The coffee table was covered in poster board and markers.

"Pride has access to Metal Magick, and Wrath was the one who has Blood. She is attempting to unlock more elements throughout the Sins, correct?" Asked Katrina.

"Correct," said Lust.

"And Gluttony has water, while Sloth is Earth."

"Correct."

"Greed is Moon."

The list looked complete.

_Pride - Metal_

_Wrath - Blood_

_Envy - Air_

_Greed - Moon_

_Gluttony - Water_

_Sloth - Earth_

_Lust - Fire._

"Unsurprisingly, Wood and Sun aren't on here."

"A demon's weakness is Sun Magick. Wood Magick could only be used on Earth," said Lucifer.

"And your attunement?" Asked Atlas.

"Obviously Blood."

"Right."

"Why is Gluttony Water and Sloth Earth?" Asked Zeph.

"Gluttony indulges, and Sloth is _grounded_. Literally."

"Meanwhile Greed manipulates emotions to get what he wants," said Atlas.

"Correct. I will agree he has done as such to me even. Very clever demon." Satan sat down next to Theia, where Phoebe was just exorcised. 

"So, I just realized," began Zeph. "Pride wanted control over Phoebe because she wields Sun Magick. If Phoebe was under her control, she not only could monitor the baby, but keep her under wraps to prevent the other demons from being defeated."

Everyone nodded.

"I feel like she's good at planning, but easy to figure out," said Aster. They made discussion on what to do next, meanwhile, Beckett remained exhausted in Phoebe’s room, toying with the fabric of the cape on her dress. She slowly opened her eyes, dazed from the overdose.

“Hey, Nerd,” she said, with a tired smirk.

“Nerd,” he replied.

Phoebe wearily sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked over to her fiance, who slowly pulled her in toward him.

“Pride possessed you,” he said, softly.

“Oh, great.”

“And we had to exorcise you. Your mother was going to smite you… possibly hurting the baby.”

“Anything else that I should know about while I was out?” she asked, her eyes beginning to adjust to wakefulness. He gulped, looking toward the door.

“There’s quite a party outside. Perhaps I should make tea, instead? I don’t think you should go out in the state you’re in.”

“I just asked what is going on, but now that you mention a party-”

“Phoebs, _please._ ” Beckett’s expression allowed hers to cover with worry. He was visibly as exhausted as she was.

“I had to portal hop to get the ingredients to remove her from you. I fear that what she is planning next is _much_ worse.”

She grabbed his hand, her amber irises focused to the freckles of his face.

“No matter what she tries though, we’ve been one step ahead so far. We have to keep at it.”

“I agree.” His voice almost cracked, as if he was uncertain that it was possible.

Phoebe got up from the bed, holding her hand out. Beckett grabbed it, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles. He planted a kiss to the top of her hand, then to her cheek. They both went into the living room, where they were filled in on what the Pend Pals and extended members had learned leading to that point.

* * *

* * *

 

Three Months Later

* * *

* * *

 

“And please welcome your new Assistant Dean, Phoebe Gallows-Henderson!”

With applause, Phoebe curtsied, her galaxy-patterned, knitted poncho draping to the floor. Her maxi dress was complimented by a purple dreamcatcher necklace, round sunglasses, a purple and black rose draped around her blond locks, and the poncho consisting of black fringe, which hid her growing womb. Next to her was Beckett, who was then formally introduced, his clothing lacking the signature blue blazer, but instead, a black blazer, and a grey knitted sweater.

“Professor Harrington will be continuing research on Thaumaturgy. Anyone interested in an internship should not be afraid to speak to him as soon as possible. It should be noted that from January til April, both Professor Harrington and Miss Gallows-Henderson will be out of office, but you may still be able to contact them during that time.”

Katrina smiled, giving a thumbs-up. Once she was introduced, Dean Swan concluded the assembly, allowing students to maneuver and make conversation.

Katrina looked the two up and down.

“I thought Black day was tomorrow!” she said, with a laugh.

“Two days, because I need to hide the baby,” Phoebe replied, her expression unreadable behind the rounded sunglasses.

“Only you could pull off the hippie style, though,” the sister mentioned to the Sun-Att. The blond smiled, her pearls sparkling with the lighting in the hall.

“You know it’s my signature style.”

“That I do… and Beckett,” she said, eyeing her brother.

“We have to see your new office!”

* * *

 

When the trio made their way into Beckett’s office, he closed the door. His face was grim. The blue curtains remained shut, but complimented the wood panelling that darkened the room. The chandelier above kept moving shapes with the response of Beckett’s Attunement. There was a small pillow located next to the big wooden  desk, which covered the center of the room. In front of it were two comfortable red chairs, while behind the desk was a matching wooden bookshelf, completed with golden accents and trim.

Beckett sat down, as he pulled the laptop from his bag that sat idly.

“You got a computer” Katrina shouted, excitedly. Phoebe had already taken a seat on one of the chairs. Beckett pulled his glasses out, before opening the computer.

“An attuned could definitely use an Attuneless form of technology,” he responded.

He pulled up an internet browser, and pulled up the front page of a website.

“We have a problem,” he said, softly.

“Sins?” Katrina asked. Her brother nodded. She maneuvered behind him, looking onto the screen. She began to read out loud:

“Prophet shows face, revealing she is a goddess. Uses magick illusions to attract crowd,” she mouthed, as the room echoed with her voice.

“Pride is showing up in sacred religious places, claiming she is a Goddess, and that the world is going to end. She has been using Metal magick to change the shapes of objects in mosques and churches.”

“But the article mentions that they flooded with blood, too.”

“That’s the kicker… Alma investigated the situation.”

“Does this mean…?” Butterball came from The Ether, making his way to the bed located next to the desk. He curled in a circle, laying down.

“She figured a way to unlock Blood Magick…”

Katrina looked away from the computer, her face full of worry.

“We figured she was planning something since things have been quiet the past few months.” Beckett took off his glasses.

“So your wedding is going to be located in one of the most renowned Churches around the world. Do you think the past few months have been due to her…”

“She’s planning an attack on our wedding,” Phoebe said, her face grim.

“And how do you think we can stop this?” asked Katrina.

“We can’t change the date,” responded her brother. The chandelier changed according to his mood, the shapes turning into a spiked cage.

Katrina eyed the looping video of Pride entering a Mosque. Her red hair gleamed as she left bloody footprints in her wake. The sound of her voice declaring she was a Goddess shook the Metal-Att to her core.

* * *

 


End file.
